Musica Regno
by solusviscus
Summary: AU. Len is Fuyuumi's brother, meaning he's the prince but he keep it as a secret. They're at Violoncelle Kingdom to meet Fuyuumi's fiancee, but trouble arise. What will they do with Kahoko, Azuma, Kazuki, Ryotaro and Len as a Knight. Who is the main targe
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: it's my first La Corda fic and my second fic and sorry if there are errors in my Corda not my own.**

-000-

There was a redheaded girl life at Musica Kingdom. She lived with her parents and older brothers. Her family was one of the noble families. They love music like their King and Queen and they can play an instrument. They wish to become a musician, but sadly they couldn't. If they reached the age of 16, they must become a knight and serve their King and Queen. Their father is the commander of the knights and their mother is The Queen's best friend. They were the prince and princess' personal guard that ready to protect them with their lives, even if they haven't met the prince yet.

The princess played clarinet while The Prince decided to play a violin**. **The prince was one of five knights who protected the princess. He didn't want to become a prince who someday will take over the throne, he want to be a famous violinist instead, but he couldn't and so he decided to become a knight until the time when he must replace his father came.

Some of the servants and guards turned their head toward the running redheaded girl. Confusion could be seen on their faces. Some of them even had to restrain themselves from laughing out loud. It was not the first time she was late but to come to work with that appearance was…well, something.

'Why is this corridor looks like there's no end of it?' the young woman run as fast as she could. She was late for the umpteenth times that week. She didn't want to know what her superior-the commander who is her father-would do if he heard about her tardiness. She finally arrived at her destination, panting and looked tired from her early run.

"Good morning Kahoko-san." The lilac haired guy greeted her kindly with his smile.

"I think you won't come today." said the green haired guy.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Ryo?" asked the girl angrily.

"I tried to wake you but, you always said _'five more minutes.'_"Ryo said calmly.

"Why you..."

"Calm down Kahoko, it's rude to talk to your brother like that and beside Ryo is right, so we left you." said the other green haired guy.

"But Kazuki-nii..."

"And it's rude to act like that in front of the princess. Kaho you must apologize, you too Ryo." Kazuki told his sister and brother.

Kahoko and Ryoutaro couldn't do anything but obey him if Kazuki's eldest brother mode was on.

"Forgive us for being rude in front of you, Your Highness" They said in unison.

"I-It's o-okay, I-I d-don't m-mind i-it, a-and p-please d-don't a-act f-formal, i-it's m-make m-me f-feel u-uneasy." the princess said.

"Thank you and yes." said Ryotaro

Noticing someone was not there, Kahoko said "Maybe I'm not the only one who's late."

"I'm not late like you." said the blue haired guy.

All of them were shocked because of his sudden appearance.

"You almost give us a heart attack Len." said the lilac haired guy.

"Is that so Azuma?" Len said calmly. Azuma just give him a smile.

"Uumm... Ano Kaho-chan, Len-san, can you played a duet?" asked the princess.

"I'd love to but, sorry Fuu-chan, I forgot to bring my violin because I was in hurry when I come here." Kahoko apologized.

"It's okay, then." Fuuyumi was a little disappointed.

"Maybe you can go home and get your violin, Kaho-chan." Kazuki told his sister. She just gave him a confused and hurt look. When Kazuki suggested she should go back home after all of the running she had done, it hurt her feeling a little.

"Maybe it was a good idea besides it will be best for you to go home and change your pants, shoes and fix your hair properly." Azuma told her with a smile as Ryoutaro brought a mirror in front of her.

Her jaw was hanging when she looked at her reflection. Her hair was a mess, she still wear her pajama pants and her shoes-which she wore hurriedly and without looking-were not a match. The only same thing her shoes had was its color. She was so embarrassed and wanted to disappear. No wonder everyone looked at her weirdly. There was a knock at the door and Len went to answer it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The maid who knocked the door said "The King and Queen want the princess and her knights to face them immediately."

"OK. Thanks for informing us," he then closed the door and looked at the other participant in the room but when his gaze landed on Kahoko, he just sighed and asked one of the maid in the room to help her.

- 000 -

"Um... Father, mother why do you want us to face you?" asked Fuuyumi

Her parents looked sad, and it made Fuyuumi worried. "You know you'll marry the prince from another kingdom right?" the queen said and Fuyuumi gave her a nod.

"And now, the time has come. Could you tell your brother what I'm saying? 'You have one more year to play your games." said the king.

All of them were speechless. They were too confused and shocked. Kahoko was the one who recover first.

"B-but princess is too young to get married right?"

"It's okay Kahoko, she won't be married immediately. She'll get married when she reached the age of seventeen, so she has two more years." explain the king.

"What about the prince? Will he understand your sentence? And what do you mean 'his games?'" asked Azuma

"Don't worry about it Azuma, I'm sure he'll understand it perfectly and about that..." the queen can't finish her words.

"If princess will marry when she was seventeen years old then, the prince will..." this time, Ryoutaro was the one who speaking.

"Will what?" asked Len, inpatient.

"Will marry when he is seventeen years old." finished Ryo.

Len froze instantly, he didn't know about that. He is the prince but he doesn't know about that thing. His parents didn't tell him, And next year, he will become seventeen and he must tell everyone that he is the prince. He can accept the fact he must stop from being a knight next year, but to get married? He didn't know. He has someone in mind but he didn't know whether she love him back or not.

"Len are you alright?" asked Kahoko, but no respond

"Len" no respond

"Len!" still no respond

"LEN!" shouted Kahoko

"Huh? What?" asked Len. Kahoko's voice brought him back from his own thought.

"Are you alright? It's seems you were in a deep thought." Kahoko said worriedly.

"Kaho, it's no use to worry about him." Said Ryotaro.

Len gave a death glare to him and back to normal when said "I'm okay Kahoko-san, don't worry."

The queen who saw the way Kahoko and Len looked at each other smile and says to her self ' I think I know who the perfect girl for Len'

"And why do you want us to come too, your majesty?" asked Kazuki

"Actually I have a favor to ask." sapd the king

"And the favor is…"

-000-

**a/n:That's it my first La Corda fic. Hope you like it. Maybe my fic is weird but please review. And sorry again for the errors in my grammar. THANK YOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n :Hi there! Thanks to you who review my story. There is the second chapter. Hope you'll like it.**

**La Corda not my own. And sorry for my grammar errors.**

**-000-**

It was drizzling that night. Our princess was sleeping peacefully in her tent. Yes, tent. She and her knights plus a few soldiers were in the journey to go to Violoncelle Kingdom. It has been three days since their departure and they haven't arrived at their destination yet.

"*sigh* It's been three days since we left the kingdom, when will we arrive at Fuu-chan soon-to-be-husband's palace?" complain the redheaded woman.

"soon-to-be-husband?" asked the blue haired guy, eyebrow twitching and he was feeling slightly annoyed.

"Yep. Why? Am I wrong? We're on the way to the kingdom where Fuu-chan's fiancé lives." the redhead said.

"Hm, maybe you're right Kahoko-san." Len agreed unwillingly.

"What's wrong Len? Are you jealous?" teased Kahoko

"What? Me? Jealous? Why am I must be jealous?" asked Len 'Actually I'm not jealous, just a little annoyed and irritated because of the name you called that prince and... .' Len said to himself but, can't finish it because Kahoko said.

"Hmm…let's see. Maybe it's because you love her."

Len was shocked when he heard what Kahoko said "How could I love the princess?" he definitely couldn't love his own little sister in that way.

"Dunno. Oh, then you do love her." Kahoko said, a little disappointed because of what she said.

"Don't kidding Kaho! I'm not in love with her. The only one I love is…" Len said with serious expression on his face but, he couldn't finish it. 'You' he added mentally.

"Who?" asked Kahoko, curiosity written all over her face and she hoped she is the girl.

Len had a hard time to answer such a simple question and he couldn't look at her or meet her gaze.

'Oh god, please help me." He prayed quietly.

Suddenly, a lilac haired guy came and approached them "Len-san, Tsuchiura-san, your turn is over, so you can rest inside."

"It's over already? Then I think I'll go inside." said Kahoko as she got up.

'Thanks God, Azuma come at the right time' Len thanked quietly.

"Kaho, you know where you must sleep right?" this time, her brother was the one who asked her as he come out from the boys' tent.

"Of course Ryo, beside I must be ready anytime and never let my guard down right?" she said as she looked around the forest.

"Yes, because we don't know when they'll come." Ryotaro said.

"I'll sleep now and Azuma, we're counting on you." Len said and with that, he went inside.

"What's wrong with that ice cube?" asked Ryo.

"I think he is avoiding something." Guessed Azuma.

"Kaho, do you know what that ice cube is avoiding?" asked Ryo, but there's no respond from his sister.

"Ryo, it's no use if you ask Kahoko, she is no longer here." Explained Azuma, sweat dropped.

"*sigh* Why is she go suddenly without informing us?" said Ryotaro

"Ryo..." whispered Azuma

"Yeah, I know, I don't expect they'll come very soon." Answered Ryo in the same low voice as Azuma so only them who could hear.

"Fuu-chan, I'm sorry to wake you up." Kahoko apologize.

"No, it's OK Kaho-chan, but why are you waking me and packing our things? We should stay the night here right?" asked Fuyuumi. She wondered why Kahoko looked very serious and in hurry.

Kahoko only continue what she was doing without answering Fuyuumi's question. After that, she asked Fuyuumi to go with Kazuki using his horse to the safe place.

"But, why?" asked Fuyuumi, confusion written all over her face.

"There's no time to explain it Fuu-chan. When the situation is safe, I promise I'll explain everything to you. Now GO!" command Kahoko like she was talking to her sister not the princess.

"B-but..." Fuyuumi was about to speak something but, Kahoko cut her off.

"No buts! Kazuki-nii, please bring Fuu-chan to the safe place." Kahoko said.

Noticing Kazuki stood behind her; Fuyuumi couldn't do anything but to go with Kazuki. Before they go, Kazuki asked "Kaho-chan, could it be?"

"I think so, because when I and Len about to went inside, I saw some people hiding behind the trees." Explain Kahoko.

"Then be careful, you're a girl." Kazuki warned, worried about his sister's well-being.

"Don't worry about me nii-san, I'm not become a knight for nothing, you know that. You should protect the princess." Said Kahoko."Now GO!" command Kahoko and with that Kazuki and the soldiers went to another place and leave Kahoko, Len, Ryotaro and Azuma to welcomed the uninvited visitors.

"How was the princess?" asked Azuma when Kahoko came and join them.

"She went with Kazuki-nii and the soldiers." Answered Kahoko.

"Can we just finish them and go? I want to sleep." Len said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The three of them sweat dropped with Len's statement.

"You only think of sleeping?" asked Ryotaro with disbelieve.

"What? I'm very sleepy, you know!" Len said and glared at Ryotaro, and he glared back. Then the glaring contest began between the two knights.

"Where's the princess?" said the 'mysterious' man, but he didn't receive any answer from the knights, the two of them were busy glaring at each other while the others just watched them with sweat dropped on their head.

"WHERE'S THE PRINCESS?" shout the mysterious man.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" shouts Len and Ryotaro at the same time.

"If you won't tell us, then you'll die" said the MM **[a/n: mysterious man. I shorten them OK?]**.

"It's only sixteen of them" said Kahoko'

Then, the fight begin

- Azuma (Azuma's POV) -

I am fighting four MM, same as the other. For me, they look very weak. The MM surrounds me, but I'm not afraid at all. They drew their sword, so I'm doing what they're doing. He was jumping and about to slice me, but I stab his stomach and he die. He gave me a space to kill him. How stupid! Then with my super speed, I kill the other three. It is only take thirty seconds for me to kill all of them. What a weakling.

- Kahoko (Kahoko's POV) -

I was surrounded by four MM like Azuma. I don't like them. They are underestimating me because I'm a girl.

"So, you'll fight us young lady? Don't cry if you get hurt, there's no candy for you." One of them said, mocking me. In one blink, I have been in front of him, they were surprised with my move and I kill him quickly.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? UNDERESTIMATING ME JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DEADWOOD PERSON!" I shouted.

I'm angry. My face is as red as my hair, but thanks to the rain, my head still cool because of the water. In no time, I kill all of them; they're sure very weak for a man. I hope they learn their lesson: never make Tsuchiura Kahoko angry.

- Len (Len's POV) -

I'm not in the mood to kill people. I was sleepy and about to go to sleep when I remember I need to tell Kazuki about this MM, and now, I must finish them off. If I were the one who go with Fuyuumi, maybe I'll be sleeping peacefully now. Ah, it's no use to think about it. It's better than stay at the palace all day and can't go anywhere like a prisoner.

"Why? You think to run away, don't you?" said that MM.

I send him my death glare and he is freezing on his spot. That Ryo called me ice cube not for nothing, so no wonder if he is freezing. They attack me from ahead and my right side. I can easily kill them. Oops, I made them become two pieces. Sorry to their family.

- Ryotaro (Ryotaro's POV) -

I'm attacking the MM one by one, because if I kill them in one time, I can get bored. They're very weak. I wonder who sent them to attack us but I'm sure he is very stupid. I finish them in thirty seconds; although I killed them one by one it only took thirty seconds for me. They're very weak.

-000-

"Are you OK?" asked Fuyuumi worriedly

"We are OK Fuu-chan. If not, we're no longer here." Said Kahoko and Fuyuumi sigh in relief.

"Hey Len, where are you going?" asked Ryotaro.

"Sleep." With that Len went inside and fell asleep almost instantly.

"I think we must go to sleep as well." Said Azuma.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Said Kahoko, yawning.

All of them bid their good night and sleep peacefully.

"I'll ask tomorrow or when we're arrived' thought Fuyuumi, and then she slept peacefully with Kahoko beside her.

-000-

**a/n: Finally, chapter two is finish. Sorry for the battle scene, I'm not good at that. And sorry again for my grammatical error. Don't forget to review ok... THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO YOU WHO REVIEWING AND READING THIS STORY… one more time DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Here the third chapter. Sorry if I took a long time to update it. I have a lot of school work to do. And about Fuyuumi, I use Fuyuumi because I like it better than Shoko. Hope you'll enjoy it ^^**

**La Corda not my own, if yes, I make sure Len will end up with Kahoko**

**-000-**

Today is the fourth day of their journey toward Violoncelle Kingdom. It took a week for them to arrive. The princess was sitting inside her carriage. She looked outside and saw her red haired and blue haired knights were chatting.

'They look very cute when they're together. I wonder if brother will ask Kaho-chan to become his queen.' She asked herself.

- Outside -

The knights and soldier were having a good time. They were chatting and laughing. Our two knights were chatting, but the blue haired one looked irritated because of his companion.

"So, who is she?" asked the redhead.

"What do you mean by "who is she?" Kahoko-san?" asked the blue haired teen.

"Oh, c'mon Len, you know what I mean." Said Kahoko.

"But I don't know." Len said 'Actually I knew what she means.' He said to himself.

"The girl you love. You haven't told me." Kahoko said, rolling her eyes.

"…" Len couldn't answer her. `I only need to say that three words. Why is it too hard? It's not like if I say you the world will come to its end." Len talked to himself. Suddenly, a voice came from nowhere and had a conversation with Len.

- Inside Len's brain -

Voice: "I'll tell you why, it's because if you confess to her you're afraid she might reject you."

Len: "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Voice: "I said, you're afraid that she might reject you."

Len: "Why are you saying that? And I'm afraid? That's impossible."

Voice: "That is the fact. I know that."

Len: "And why do you know that Mr. Voice comes out from nowhere?"

Voice: "It's because I am you."

Len: "nonsense."

- Back to Reality -

"Len." Kahoko called him but she received no answer from him.

"Len!" she called him once more, louder than before but still no respond.

"LEN!" Kahoko yelled. The others looked at her. Then, finally Len looked at her with expressionless face and looking forward without saying any word.

**-000-**

"Why are we resting here?" asked Ryotaro.

"It's because Princess Fuyuumi wants to see a view from up there." Explain Azuma.

"What do you mean?" asked Len.

"There is a cliff up there and from there, we can see a view of the kingdom, although we can only see it like a miniature." explain Azuma again.

"Is that mean we almost arrived there?" asked Ryotaro but it was more like a statement than a question.

"Yup. Just three more days and our journey to escort the Princess will be complete." Kazuki said cheerfully.

"But, isn't it too dangerous for princess to go there unguarded and where's Kahoko-san?" asked Len.

"Aww... Len, you're too worried and of course Kaho-chan goes with her." Kazuki said.

Hearing what Kazuki had said, Len got worrier than before and according to the fact that he know somebody was following them since this morning, Len run as fast as he could to the cliff.

"What's wrong with that ice cube?" asked Ryotaro.

"Fuu-chan, look! Maybe that's his kingdom." Kahoko said happily.

"Yes, maybe it is Kaho-chan, and the view was beautiful too." Fuyuumi answered.

Kahoko only gave her a smile and a nod to show her agreement.

'Maybe I can ask her now.' thought Fuyuumi "Kaho-chan. Um... I want to ask you about something."

"What is it Fuu-chan? I'll answer it if I can." Kahoko said with a smile on her face.

"D-do y-you l-like L-Len-san?" asked Fuyuumi.

Hearing that kind of question from Fuyuumi made Kahoko blushing. Her face was as red as her hair. Seeing Kahoko's reaction, Fuyuumi had a wide smile on her face.

"You do like him, don't you?" asked Fuyuumi.

"N-no! I-I d-don't l-like h-him. Y-you g-got i-it w-wrong Fuu-chan." Kahoko said still with the blush on her face.

"What do you mean? From your reaction it showed you like him so much." Fuyuumi said.

"Uuhh... OK but promised me that you won't tell someone else." Kahoko said still blushing.

"OK! I promise!" say Fuyuumi

"Yes, I do like him." Kahoko said. Now, her face is redder than her hair.

"Since when do you like him?" asked Fuyuumi curious.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Kahoko shyly.

"Yes." Without thinking any further, she answered Kahoko.

"Actually, I was starting to like him when I was fourteen. In the beginning, I think he is scary, he never smiles and he speaks only when he think it's necessary. He always fight and have a glaring contest with Ryo, I don't know why. Then, slowly I started to know him better and I know he is a good person. Then..." Kahoko explain to Fuyuumi with a blush on her face. On the other side, Fuyuumi had a wide smile on her face and she felt very happy.

Suddenly, someone came to them from behind. Because of her knight's sense, Kahoko quickly draw her sword and about to stabbed the person but she didn't do that because the person is Len.

"No need to act like that, Len! I almost kill you!" Kahoko said.

"Sorry, but we must go back. I worried they'll attack us when we're not together." Said Len.

"Don't worry. You know they're weak," Said Kahoko.

"Kaho, we don't know who'll come next, maybe next time they're stronger than us. It's still dangerous." Explain Len.

"Umm... ano, what are you talking about? And who is the person you mean?" asked Fuyuumi but before she could receive any answer, Kahoko grabbed her hand and pulled her to come back to the others.

When they're about to enter the forest, suddenly there are ten people appeared behind them. They're wearing the same clothes with the MM from yesterday, except for one person. He is not wearing a mask. His hair is long and tied into a ponytail like a samurai.

"So, we finally meet. Now, you can't run from me." Said the man.

Len and Kahoko draw their sword.

"Fuu-chan, please go to Kazuki-nii and the others. Run as fast as possible. Len and I will fight these men here." Kahoko said.

" B-but..." Fuyuumi is about to protest but, Len cut her off.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. GO!" command Len.

Fuyuumi only nod and begin to run to the others.

"So, you choose to fight me and protecting your little sister huh?" said the samurai.

"So what if I do? Are you afraid to fight against me?" Len said coldly.

'Protecting your little sister? What's that supposed to mean?' Kahoko asked herself.

Then they began fighting.

**-000-**

In fifteen minutes, Fuyuumi finally arrived at where the others were. Azuma is the first who saw her.

"What's wrong with you, princess?" asked Azuma.

"*pant* *pant* K-Kaho-chan and Len-san *pant* t-they are f-fighting s-somebody up there." Fuyuumi explained to them while she tried to catch her breath.

Everyone gasped. They were in shock. Then suddenly Kazuki yelled "everyone, quickly prepare yourselves to move! We'll continue our journey soon!"

Everyone begin to prepare everything in case if they'll get a sudden attack.

"But, what about Kaho-chan and Len-san?" asked Fuyuumi worriedly.

"Don't worry princess. I'm sure they'll catch up with us later, beside I'm sure they want us to move." Said Ryotaro.

"B-but..."

"I'll look for them. Maybe I'll meet them on the way up there. I'll bring them back to the place we'll stay the night." Suggest Azuma.

They're thinking about what Azuma had said and then they agreed with him and continue their journey.

"Azuma, where's Len and Kahoko?" asked Kazuki worriedly.

Azuma couldn't answer him. He has a sad expression on his face.

"Don't tell me…" Ryotaro didn't have the gut to finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry. Maybe they fell from the cliff. I'm really sorry." Azuma apologized.

"Don't say that. I'm sure they'll be fine. They're a strong person." Kazuki said while trying to comfort his friend. Azuma gave him a sad and weak smile.

"Now, we must go to Violoncelle kingdom quickly, I'm worried about the princess and we must find a way to tell her about what was going on," Ryotaro said.

They agreed and wnt to bed, but the three of them have the same thought: the way to explain everything to Fuyuumi and about Len and Kaho's condition.

**-000-**

**a/n: finally I can update it.. yaaaay~ * jumping around *. Sorry for an errors in my grammar. Don't forget to rview people! Thank you for all your support.**

**p.s: an anonymous review is allowed.**

**SEE YOU ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hi all! I'm sorry for the late update. I have an exam and it's over this Saturday. By the way, I finally decide that I use Tsuchiura for Ryotaro, Kazuki and Kahoko's last name. I'm sorry for my grammatical errors. La Corda not my own.**

******-000-**

Somewhere in the forest, there was a man who walking alone with injuries all over his body. His clothes was torn here and there, there also a stain of blood on his clothes.

'Damn it! I swear if I meet that kids, I'll kill them but they probably died because they fell from the cliff. I can't believe they can defeat all my men and gave me this wound. For now, I must rest until I fully recover.' The man muttered under his breath. Then, he continued his journey to god-know-where.

Near the river bank, there were two bodies floating. Slowly, one of them started to gain consciousness.

'Ouch. My body's hurt. What happened to me? Ah! I remember now. Where is she? Does she fine? Ng. what is it? I hugged something like human. I know it. It's her. I'm glad she is with me'

Not long after that thought, he heard foot-steeps approaching them.

'Damn it! I don't have any strength to fight now. I hope whoever it is, the person is not an enemy.' He thought hopefully then, he began to lose his consciousness again.

The foot-steeps were nearer and nearer. Finally, the foot-steeps stopped. The person who had arrived was shocked when he saw two bodies floating and he quickly saved them. He was glad they're still breathing. Not too long after that, someone appeared from the forest.

"Hey, what's take you so long?" he asked.

"I found them floating and I save them. They are injured and the girl's wounds are worse than the boy's. Good thing you come here. I need your help to bring them to his place." He answered.

"Troublesome." The other man mumbled.

**-000-**

- Len's POV-

An hour ago, my body was hurt, my clothes were wet and I also felt cold, but now my body get better, my clothes are dry and I feel warm. Where is it? There was something missing. No, it's not something but someone. I wake up quickly. I let out a sigh of relief when I see her sleeping beside me.

'She is so cute when she is sleeping.' I think. Then I know our wounds have gotten better. Someone must be taking care of us.

"So, you're awake." Someone says. And I turn my gaze to the sound and find out the girl is the one who spoke, but before I can say anything, she yells to call someone.

"Hey, you three! He is awake."

"Don't yell like that! You might wake her." I glare at her and point towards Kahoko.

"He's right Nami, you might wake her." Three people come in and all of them are a man.

One of them has a red hair and wears glasses. The second has a bored look on his face and maybe he is the oldest. And the third has a blonde hair; maybe he is younger than me. And the girl, she has a light brown hair and I know she is curious about us. It's written on her face.

"My name's Shinobu Ousaki, the man over there is Hiroto Kanazawa, the blonde is Keiichi and the girl is Nami Amou." The man with glasses who said his name is Ousaki told that he and Kanazawa-san who brought us here. Something about their name sounds familiar to me.

"Have we meet somewhere before?" I ask.

"Maybe you're true Ousaki. He forgot about us." Say the girl. Ousaki-san only gives a smile.

"Don't make him confused! This is your food. You must eat now, Tsukimori-sama." Another girl comes in and why is she know my last name? Since I meet Kahoko ten years ago, I never tell anyone about my last name.

"You know Manami? I think you're the one who make him confused." Amou says.

"Ooops. I forget about that." Say the girl called Manami

"Tsu-Tsukimori? You're Len Tsukimori?" ask the blonde. He is fully awake now.

"Why do you know my name? I haven't told you, have I?" I ask and now, I'm more confused than before.

"Tsukimori-sama the girl who just gave you the food is Manami Mori and Keiichi's full name is Keiichi Shimizu." Says Ousaki-san

'Shimizu?' Then, it hit me. They're from Violoncelle Kingdom. They know me because when I was four, I lived there because I want to learn how to play a violin. Ousaki-san was my violin teacher and Kanazawa-san was my music theory plus the one who trained me about swordplay.

"Looks like you remember now, Len."

"Yes, Kanazawa-sensei. I remember all of you."

"Kanayan! You must talk politely to him. He is a prince, you know!" say Amou.

"It's okay Amou-san, and I want all of you call me Len."

"Why is it nii-san?" Keiichi asked

"It's because my friends don't know I'm the prince."

"OK if that's what you want. By the way, who is that beautiful lady beside you?" Mori-san asked.

"Her name is Kahoko Tsuchiura. She is one of the princess' personal knights." I say and from the corner of my eyes, I see Kanazawa-sensei is smirking. And that's mean one thing. Bad luck for me.

"Len, why are you floating in the river with Tsuchiura-san on your arms?" Ousaki-sensei asks me.

"We were in our way to Violoncelle Kingdom with Fuuyumi and the other but we have a little trouble. I'll tell you later when we arrive at the Kingdom." I say and that end our conversation because I need to eat my food.

-Normal POV—

"Umm... Azuma-san, where's Kaho-chan and Len-san?" Fuyuumi asked Azuma.

"Well... you see.., umm..." Azuma was lost of words and it was the first time Fuuyumi saw Azuma like that, even Kazuki who always smile and act like a child become quite. The atmosphere was very gloomy.

"We will meet them at the Kingdom." Ryotaro said.

"OK. And I want to ask you something." Said Fuuyumi.

"What is it?"

"Why are we got attacked?"

"We'll tell you later at the Kingdom." Ryotaro said.

Fuuyumi only nod and they continue their journey.

**-000-**

**a/n: Chapter four is finish! I hope you like the story ^^. Don't forget to give a review people..! I promise I'll update as soon as possible since my exam over this Saturday. Wish me luck with my grade guys! See you in the next chapter..^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hi! I'm back. Thanks to you who read and review this story. Here the 5th chapter. Hope you like it^^. La Corda is not my own.**

******-000-**

The redheaded girl slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the ceiling made of stone. She wondered if she were inside a cave. Events from before rushing back to her brain, making her worried and guilty. She hoped Len was alright. He fell with her while trying to save her. If something were to happen to him, she was sure she couldn't forgive herself.

"You finally awake Tsuchiura-san." Kahoko turned her head toward the voice. She was wondering if she had met the young lady before for she didn't remember the lady's face or name but she know Kahoko's name.

"My name is Manami Mori and I was the one who take care of your wound." She introduced herself, aware of Kahoko's confusedness.

"Do you know where the boy who was with me?" she asked while trying to sit down. Worry could be heard in her voice when she noticed that Len was nowhere in sight.

"Let me help you. I know now that you're fine but you must rest again later, and about Tsuki... I mean Len-san, he's going out for a while and he said he will come back later." Mori said.

"I see. Thank you for taking care of me, Mori-san. Sorry for bothering you." She thanked Mori and apologized at the same time. Giving Mori a thankful smile, grateful for what she had done.

"No problem and you're not bothering me Tsuchiura-san. I'm happy to help you." Mori said, smiling.

"You can call me Kahoko. I have two brothers so if you called me with my last name when my brothers were with me it would become a little bit troublesome." Kahoko said.

"Then you can call me Manami. There's another girl named Nami. I'm sure you will like her."

"By the way, why do you know my name?" Kahoko asked.

"Len-san told us about you. I wonder why he didn't tell us his last name. Do you know his last name?" Mori asked her, playing innocent about Len's last name.

"No, I don't. He didn't tell me."

"I see."

The two of them chatting and become good friend quickly. Suddenly, somebody came in, interrupting the girl's conversation. They turned their head toward the entrance to see Len, Kanazawa, Ousaki, Amou and Keiichi bringing some food in their hands.

"Len! Where have you been?" Kahoko asked, happy to see her comrade was healthy and didn't have any fatal injury.

"I bring food for you. You must be hungry." Len said as he sat down on her right, across from Mori. The others headed toward the small kitchen to prepare for their own meal.

"I'm not hungry. I'm starving." Kahoko said. "Can I have the food now?" the food Len brought made her stomach growling, indicating how hungry she was.

"You are like Kazuki if it's come to food, you know." He teased her about her eating-monster brother. It didn't like him to tease someone except for his sister but he couldn't resist himself when he looked at Kahoko's expression and eagerness to eat.

"He is my brother. Now, can I have the food?" she beginning to get impatient. She didn't care if Len teased her –maybe she will if it was under different circumstances—she just want to eat her meal, didn't he heard her growling stomach?

"Open your mouth." Len said like giving Kahoko a command.

"Pardon."

"I said open your mouth."

"W-what are you going to do, Len?" Kahoko asked. She had a good guess about what he would do but she was shy and didn't believe he would actually do it.

"Feed you. What else?" Len said, a bit annoyed of Kahoko. He know that she know. She didn't have to act clueless about it.

"Eeeh... But I can feed my self."

"Kahoko, I said open your mouth and I'll feed you." He said firmly, leaving no room for her to argue. He knew he had won when he heard Kahoko's sigh of defeat.

Mori couldn't help but giggling at the scene before her. Who knows that the mighty Len would use his stubbornness to insist on feeding his fellow knight. "You're a cute couple. I love to watch you guys, but I think I should leave you lovebirds alone. If you need anything, I will be at the kitchen.!" Manami got up and gave them a wink.

"Open your mouth." Len said once more. Being the one who hide his emotion well he didn't have any difficulty to hide a tinge of pink on his cheek unlike Kahoko who was blushing furiously.

"Are you serious you want to feed me Len?" Kahoko asked hoping Len would change his mind. Len just stared at her. 'Guess I have no choice.' Thought Kahoko and she opened her mouth so Len could feed her.

**-000-**

"Kahoko, you eat like a pig."

"I'm starving you know!"

"I know."

"Umm... Len."

Len wait her to finish what she wanted to say.

"Len, could you bring another food for me?" Kahoko asked shyly.

"You want to eat again?" Len said in disbelieve.

Kahoko only nod and quickly said "It's okay if I couldn't."

Len stand up and said "Wait here. I'm going to get another food for you." He gave a tinniest of smile and walked away toward the kitchen.

**-000-**

"Since when do you speak softly and act like that toward a girl, Lenny?" asked Kanazawa.

"And when will you stop called me _Lenny_ Kanazawa-sensei?"

"You know Lenny, you're different when it's about her. I can say that you love her." Kanazawa stated what was on mind just to annoy his former student.

"That's not your business, and where's Ousaki-sensei?" Len said coldly.

"Hump. You're soooo meeaaan." Kanazawa said anime style. "Why are you asking?"

"You know why, don't you?"

Kanazawa was faking on thinking for a while. "Ah! You want Shinobu to help you heat the food. Why don't you heat it by your self, Lenny? Ah! I forgot that you can't cook, even you can't heat the food." Kanazawa said, grinning.

"Fine! I'll heat the food." Len said coldly.

"Aww... Len, don't be mad at me! I just am kidding. Let me heat the food for you besides, I don't want you burn this cave." Kanazawa said and began to heat the food.

"You know sensei; you must stop teasing your student." Len said all of sudden.

"Why? I love teasing my student. Especially you."

"That's why I told you to stop." muttered Len.

"Here, bring this to your princess. I'm sure she can't wait for your return."

Len decided to ignore his mentor's comment and took the food from Kanazawa and come back only to find Kahoko was not at her place. She is nowhere in sight.

'Where is she?' sighing, he put the plate on the nearest table. When he is about to went out, three girls and one boy came in. They are Mori, Amou, Kahoko, and Keiichi.

"Oh, hi Len." Kahoko greeted him cheerfully.

"Where have you been?" Len asked in the deep tone.

"Uuh... Sightseeing?"

"Sightseeing? Kahoko, you just wake up, you must rest. What if something happened to you? You can't fight in your condition now, beside our sword is not with us."

"That's enough Tsu... I mean Len-san! Kaho-chan's with us so you don't have to worry." Amou said, defending her newfound best friend.

"Len, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry too much OK?" Kahoko said softly, trying to calm Len down.

"Whatever." Len said and went leaving them.

"This is the first time I see Len onii-san act like that," whisper Keiichi

"Yeah, Kaho-chan must be very important to him." Mori said and Keiichi nodded in agreement.

**-000-**

Ousaki told them they wre going to go to Violoncelle Kingdom when the night comes, so they could arrive tomorrow afternoon. Now, they are on the way to Violoncelle Kingdom. Kanazawa was humming his favorite song, Ousaki only smiling, Amou enjoying the view of the starry sky, Mori riding Keiichi's horse with Keiichi on the back, probably sleeping, Kahoko was blushing hard because she riding Mori's horse with Len with her on the front.

"Umm... Len, maybe I can riding with Manami and you with Keiichi." Kahoko said to break the silent and stop her blush.

"No." Len answered and not saying anything else. Because Kahoko had known Len for more than ten years, the tone he used in his voice told her he was in a bad mood and the only thing she could do is obey what he say.

Several hours have passed, finally Ousaki told them to take a rest near the river. They were chatting and Kahoko feel better about her condition but, one thing that bothered her is why didn't Len join them? Was he still mad about what happened this afternoon? He sat under the tree a few meters away from them. Kahoko decided to come to him and excuse her self from the others.

"Len, are you still mad at me?" Kahoko asked, worried about the answer.

Len looked at her. He motioned her to sit down beside him.

"No Kahoko-san. You know I couldn't mad at you." Len said, going back to his normal, formal self.

Kahoko was speechless. Confused about the reason why Len couldn't get mad at her.

"Why is that, Len?" Kahoko decided to ask.

"Because…" Len hesitated. He was aware that if he just dropped the topic, it would hurt Kahoko but if he were to be honest to her, it would revealed his feeling. It was a good opportunity for him to confess but was he ready for the answer and the consequences?

"Because..." Kahoko repeated, encouraging him to continue.

"Because I ..." Len was still unsure about what he will say.

"Because you ..."

"Because I L..." he was going to say 'Love' but he stopped it in the last moment. Hesitation was still inside him.

"Because you L ..." Kahoko still saying what he said.

"Because I'm Len." He said 'Stupid me!' Len cursed his self because of how ridiculous he sounded. If he could, he would be banging his head to the tree. He was glad that neither Azuma nor Ryoutaro were her. If either of them had heard how he embarrassed himself in front of Kahoko, he wouldn't hear the end of it and he was very glad that Kanazawa didn't hear a single thi…oh wait, that smirk on his face told Len that his mentor know ALL what he had said to Kahoko. He forgot that Kanazawa could read lips movement.

"I ... I don't understand." Kahoko said.

'Neither did I.' Len said mentally. "That doesn't matter. The most important thing is you know I'm not mad at you."

"Really?" Kahoko asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes." Len answered and gave Kahoko one of his rare smiles.

"Then why are you so quite on the journey?"

"It was because of Kanazawa-sensei." Len answer with a glint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sensei?" Kahoko ask, confused.

"Hiroto Kanazawa was the one who train me before your father." Len explained.

"I don't know that. Tell me your childhood before we meet Len." Kahoko pleaded.

Len gave her a smile, when he was about to speak, Amou called them informing they were going to continue the journey.

Kahoko feel disappointed and Len feel irritated not only to Kanazawa, but to Amou too because she just ruin his moment with Kahoko. Seeing Kahoko's expression, he decided to give the lass a pat on her head.

"I'll tell you later."

Hearing this, Kahoko smiled widely.

"Promise?" Kahoko asked to make sure Len wouldn't lie to her.

"Promise." He said. After hearing those word escape from Len's mouth, Kahoko's smile get wider because she know Len won't lie to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Hi here! I'm back ^^. Thanks for you who gave the review I'm happy with that ^^. This is the sixth chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. La Corda not my own.**

**-000-**

When Len and Kahoko continued their journey, the man who attacked them arrives at some kind of headquarter. The guard who saw him opened the gate and welcomed him.

"Ah! You're back. I thought you won't make it." Someone said and walked to him. He has purple hair.

"Shut up!" The man said angrily.

"Why are you alone? If I remember correctly, you brought about twenty people with you. Where are they?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"I said shut up!" the man couldn't take it but he knew in his current condition, he couldn't give the brat a lesson.

"Wow. You look horrible. Your outfit was covered in blood and dirt. I'm impress you can run from them." The purple haired man didn't mocking the other man.

"I said shut up! You little..." he was about to throw his sword toward the other man when suddenly someone stopped him.

"That's enough!" they turned toward the figure that walking down the stairs. They bowed their head immediately after seeing who it was. "I've been waiting for you Ken. Tell me what you've got." The man gave a command again.

"I'm sorry I can't kill the princess. She ran away when I fought her bodyguards." Ken said.

"You fought all of her bodyguard? Wow... No wonder you looked like that." The purple haired man said and Ken gave him a death glare.

"No. I only fought two of them."

"What about the prince?" the other man asked, ignoring the purple haired behavior.

"According to the picture you gave me, the prince is one of her bodyguard that I fought."

"The prince is one of the bodyguards? Then what about the other one?"

"The other is a woman. From the way she talking with the princess, I'm sure they're a best friend."

"Do you have other information?"

"I think the prince and the woman love each other."

"Why do you say so?"

"Because the prince was very panic and scared when he saw the woman was hanging on the edge and was about to fall. He also become slightly stronger, I guess it's because he wanted to end the fight quickly so he could save her because he heard her screaming that she was fine. That's why he could give me this injury. You know full well that they are no match for me milord."

"And why are you saying they love each other? His act could be based because they were comrades. His Kingdom did told their knights to value their comrades and to always watch for each other's back or is there something more?" asked the man.

"There is. When I was about to kill the woman by stabbing her hands, he pushed me so I lost my balance and fell, but I manage to pull the woman so she fell with me but the prince jumped and caught her and embedded his sword to the cliff for support but I'm sure they fell together not long after beside, I can see it clearly in the prince's eyes." Ken said.

"I see. Thank you for your information."

"Wait! I still don't understand why the prince's power was stronger when he wanted to save the woman and why this information is important." The purple haired man said.

"It's because of love. Love can give you power, but the person you loved can become your weakness. We can use the woman. Ken, describe the woman!"

"She has red hair and amber eyes." Ken said.

"Only that? Give me more information Ken!" the purple haired man said.

"That's what I can give to you, Etou. Excuse me. I need to go to the infirmary." Ken said and walked away after bowing to his master.

"You know what you should do. I'll give the detail later. Now, go to your post." The man said.

"OK! OK! I go now." Etou said and went away.

-000-

"Kanayan, I'm hungry." whined Amou.

"Later."

"Kanayan, I want to eat." whined Amou again.

"Later."

"Kanayan, I think you should give a food to Nami." This time, Mori was the one who spoke.

"Later and stop calling me Kanayan!" he yelled at them.

"Be patient Amou. Why don't you sleeping like Keiichi and Tsuchiura?" Ousaki suggested.

"If I'm sleeping, I probably fall from this horse." Amou said, pouting.

"If you want, you can sleep here in my horse Amou." Kanazawa suggested, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What? No way! If I sleep there, I'm sure you'll bring me somewhere else and leave me so, I must go home on foot." Amou said.

"Hump! How could you know my plan?"

"You do it before and I still remember it!"

"Could you just shut up?" Len said suddenly and irritatingly.

"Why do you want us to shut up? Are you afraid Tsuciura-san will wake up and riding with Nami or Manami?" Kanazawa guessed.

Len didn't answer. Kanazawa was right. He didn't want Kahoko to wake up. Now she was sleeping. Her head was on his shoulder. Kahoko's hands were holding Len's shirttail around his waist **(a/n: imagine the bridal style mode. I can't describe it properly.)**. Last night, she was riding with Amou but, when Kahoko fell asleep, Len asked Ousaki to bring her to him. Kahoko woke up at dawn but Len told her to sleep again and until now, she is still sleeping. Keiichi was with Ousaki.

"Maybe you're right Kanayan. Tsukimori want in that position with Kaho-chan until we arrive." Amou said with a smirk on her face.

"Amou, I think I already told you don't call me Tsukimori in front of Kahoko." Len warned her.

"She's still sleeping." Amou counter smartly.

"Tsukimori-sama, why did you don't want Kaho-chan to know that you are the prince?" Mori asked curiously.

"Mori, I said don't call me with my last name. And about that…" Len couldn't finish his sentence.

"Mori, if Tsuchiura know he is the prince, it can change her behavior towards him. So, he didn't want her to know that." Kanazawa said knowingly and Len can't say anything.

"It's Like you're true again Kanayan." Amou said.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kanayan!"

-After awhile-

"Kanayan, I'm hungry." Amou said again. Feeling annoyed, Kanazawa didn't answer her.

"Be patient Amou. Just several more hours and you can eat as much as you want." Ousaki said.

"OK if you say so."

**-000-**

"Princess! Princess! Where are you?"

"Have you found her?"

"No Azuma-sama. Since Len-sama and Kahoko-sama are gone, she is often go missing."

"I know. She must miss them so much, especially Kahoko. She is like a sister to the princess." Azuma said and the soldier nodded in agreement.

"Oi Azuma, Ryo has found her." Called Kazuki.

"I'm coming. But, before we go I need to take something" Azuma said as Kazuki come to him.

"What is that?" asked Kazuki.

"I forgot to tell you before. It's Kahoko's sword."

"Where did you find it?"

"Near the cliff."

"Princess, why are you sitting here alone?" Ryotaro asked.

"I missed Len-san and Kahoko-chan."

"I know you missed them. I missed them too."

"You missed Len-san?" Fuuyumi asked with a hint of disbelieve in her voice.

"Maybe."

"I wonder how their conditions are."

"I'm sure they're fine. I can feel Kaho's fine."

"Why do you know whether Kaho-chan is fine or not?"

"Hmm… maybe it's a twin thing besides I know that ice cube will protect her at all costs."

Hearing this, Fuuyumi let out a small chuckle. Ryotaro smiled hearing Fuuyumi laugh. For him, she was like his other sister.

"Ryo-san, what do you think if Len-san and Kaho-chan dated?" Fuuyumi asked all of sudden.

Hearing this, Ryotaro was shocked, but said "I don't like that ice cube but, if he can make Kaho happy and if Kaho is happy with him, then I'll happy for her, even if she was with that ice cube."

"I see"

Suddenly Kazuki and Azuma came approaching them.

"Fuu-chan, what are you talking about with Ryo?" Kazuki asked.

"That's none of you business nii-san." Ryo said.

"Hey! Is that the way you talk to your older brother?"

"Calm down Kazuki. Princess, I have something for you. Maybe it can decrease your missing feeling toward Kahoko."

"What is it Azuma-san?"

"This is Kahoko's sword. You can bring it with you." Azuma said and gave the sword to Fuuyumi.

"Really? Could I?" Fuuyumi asked Kazuki and Ryotaro. They were nodding to show their answer.

"We must go now, so we could arrive at the kingdom and you could see Len and Kaho soon." Kazuki said.

They agreed and continued their journey.

**-000-**

**a/n: I know it's shorter than before and not many LenKaho moment because the moment is in the previous chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to give a review ^^**

**P.S: anonymous review is allowed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hi guys, sorry for the very late update. I won't make a long author note, so this is the story. La Corda is not my own. Hope you'll enjoy it ^^.**

**-000-**

When the redhead opened her eyes, she noticed it was almost twilight and she also noticed that she was no longer in the forest which full of trees.

"Where are we?" she asked her companion with a sleepy tone.

Noticing her tone, her companion said "If you're still sleepy, you can sleep again."

"Mmm… sleeping can wait, but where are we?" she asked again.

"We are at Violoncelle Kingdom. Well, actually almost at the Kingdom. We are about to reach its gate." He said.

Hearing this, she was fully awake. Her sleepiness has gone leaving her. "Really? We almost arrive?" she asked excitedly.

"No. We are already here. You should pay attention to your surroundings, Kahoko-san."

Instead of listening to her companion, she looked around the town form the horse. She found out the town was interesting and she saw a store which took her interest.

"Len, what store is that? Is it an antique store or a music store? What are they selling in there? I want to see that store. Can we have a tour around the town? Where are we going, by the way?" Kahoko gave him a lot of questions at the same time and not only that; she said it out loud like a child. The people who saw them chuckling and giggling, of course Kanazawa and the others heard that too, even Keiichi who is sleeping, now awake hearing Kahoko's voice.

"That is a music store where they are selling an instrument and the music score. You can have your tour tomorrow and you can't enter that store now because it was closed and, to where we are going to go, you'll find it soon." Len answered all of her question so easily. He used to that behavior of hers because when they went together she often asks him like that when she got excited about something.

"Why can't I have my tour now? We are not in hurry, are we?" she asked a little disappointed.

"We are not in hurry, but we can't just go leave them because their destination is same as ours." Len said and pointed towards Kanazawa, Ousaki, Mori, Amou, and Keiichi.

When Kahoko was about to say something to Len, Kanazawa cut her off. "Stop talking, we must go now. You can have your tour later, Tsuchiura. And for your information, we are become a center of attention now."

Hearing this, Kahoko and Len looked around and as what Kanazawa said earlier, the people near them are gossiping and talking about them. Kahoko heard someone say something like 'Is she his girlfriend?' or 'She is very lucky' or 'They are a cute couple, aren't they?' and so on. Len too heard this, and he starting to catch up with the others who is leaving them.

**-000-**

Kahoko's jaw dropped when she saw their destination. It was The Palace. In the beginning, she thought they are going to go to the inn but, she is wrong. They're inside the palace now and she can't hold her curiosity any longer.

"Len, why are we here? I thought we are going to stay the night at the inn. This is the palace, isn't it?" Kahoko asked but, before she received an answer, the door was opening and there is a blonde guy standing there and walked toward Keiichi.

"Keiichi! Welcome home! How was your journey? Did you stay at that cave?" the guy asked as he hugged Keiichi.

"Stop that. Don't question him like that, and there is another person you know. You should introduce your self first." Kanazawa said.

The guy looked at Len, then to Kahoko and to Len again. And then he detach himself from Keiichi, he said "I'm sorry. I don't know you are there. You must be Len-san. Princess Fuuyumi's personal bodyguard." He point towards Len, and Len only give him a nod. Then he looked at Kahoko. Being a good girl, Kahoko give the guy her friendly smile. The guy who saw the smile was mesmerized because of it and he has a glint of pink on his cheeks and it didn't go unnoticed by Len. He coughs and said "And you must be Princess Fuuyumi. It's nice to meet you." And he took her hand and kissed it. Of course Kahoko was blushing because of the action, in the other hand, Len was irritated and want to kill the guy.

"U-uh… i-it's n-nice t-to m-meet y-you t-too, b-but…" Kahoko wanted to tell the guy she is not Fuuyumi but the guy cut her off.

"I forgot to introduce my self. I'm Aoi Kaji. Keiichi's step-brother and I'm your fiancée." He explained.

"EEH?" Kahoko said out loud and almost jump while Len has his eyes wide open.

Seeing their reaction, Kanazawa and Amou wanted to laugh out loud and Kaji is very confused. Kaji decide to ask "Is there something wrong?"

"You're Fuuyumi's fiancée? Not Keiichi?" Len asked with shock mix with disappointment in his voice.

"Yes I am. Why are you two acting like that?"

"We're just shocked Kaji-sama, and you said you're Kei-kun's step-brother, aren't you?" Kahoko asked. Kaji gave her a nod.

"Then that means Kei-kun is a prince?" she asked again. She receives another nod.

"Len, why don't you tell me Kei-kun is a prince?" Kahoko asked, turning her head toward her comrade.

"I'm sorry Kahoko-san; I thought you already know."

"Wait! You called her 'Kahoko' not 'Fuuyumi'?" Kaji asked.

"I'm sorry Kaji-sama, but I'm Kahoko Tsuchiura, not Fuuyumi Tsukimori. I tried to tell you but you cut me off." Kahoko explained.

"You're lying to me, aren't you princess?"

"No, Kaji-sama I tell you the truth."

"B-but…" Kaji tried to find something as an excuse, then a lamp above his head turn on. He remember something which told by his parents before. "I know it! This is a test, isn't it? Don't worry princess; I'm really sure about this. You didn't need to test me." Kaji said and leave them.

Kahoko was very confused. "Test? What test? And why does he not believe me?"

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior Tsuchiura-san. He can become very stubborn sometimes." Keiichi apologized.

"It's OK Keiichi. We can tell him later if the other arrives." Len said. A secret smile was on his lips. He didn't know why but somehow Len's smile made Kanazawa wanted to pity Kaji.

"Yeah, he is right. Don't mind it. Now, I want to eat. I'm starving." Amou said.

"Where will you be eating Amou?" Kahoko asked.

"I don't know. Maybe at the café. Why did you ask? Want to come?"

"W-well…"

"I know! Why don't we eat at Shinobu's place? I'll cook for you." Suggest Kanazawa.

"That's a good idea Kanayan, count me in." Mori said enthusiastically.

"It's OK with me. What about you Len-san? You and Tsuchiura-san can stay at my place as well. I have a few vacant rooms for you." Ousaki said.

"I don't have a choice, do I? Beside, I don't want to see that prince today or tomorrow. If I see him I don't know whether I can hold it or not." Len said.

"Hold what, Len?" Kahoko asked.

"Hold the urge to kill Kaji." Kanazawa answered her question.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because of _jealousy_. Right Len?" Kanazawa said but he only received a death glare from Len which mean shut-your-mouth-or-I'll-kill you.

"What do you mean Kanazawa-san?" Kahoko asked.

"N-never mind it. It's nothing. We must go to Shinobu's place now."

**-000-**

"Woow… this is very delicious. You're a good chef Kanazawa-san." Praise Kahoko.

"Kanayan is one of the greatest chefs I know." Amou said.

"Thank you but Nami, don't call me Kanayan!"

"I'm full! I think I'm going to go home now. See you later guys!" Mori said and went to her house.

"T…that's a d…delicious di…dinner. T…thank y…you." Keiichi said and began to sleep.

"I think I'll bring him to his room." Ousaki said and brought Keiichi with him.

"I think you two should go to sleep as well, especially you Len. You haven't slept since we went yesterday, have you?" Kanazawa said.

"You're right sensei. I'm going to sleep now. Today is very tiring." Len said and went to his room.

"What about you Kahoko? Will you go to sleep as well?" Amou asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sleepy."

"Great! You can help me tonight. Come with me to my room." And then Amou dragged Kahoko to her room without waiting for Kahoko's answer.

Kanazawa who saw this only shakes his head and muttered 'poor Tsuchiura.'

**-000-**

**A/n: Chapter 7th has done! Another peaceful moment. Sorry for the grammatical errors which I write unconsciously, and also sorry for the very late update. I'll TRY to update this story sooner. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. See you and have a nice day! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hello. I'm back. Finally I am able to update this story. It's a very long update. Thank you for you who gave me a review. I'm really appreciating that. This is the 8th chapter. La Corda d'oro not belongs to me.

**-000-**

Last night was a very tiring night for Kahoko Tsuchiura. Her friend, Nami Amou has used her as a…model for her newest idea and she didn't let Kahoko go to sleep anymore. And now, Kahoko must stay awake even when morning has come.

"Nami, can I go to sleep now?" Kahoko asked sleepily.

"Not yet, Kahoko." Amou answered. Still focus on her work.

"Pleeeaseee" Kahoko pleaded using her puppy dog eyes.

"Your eyes are not affecting me you know. Beside, you were sleeping all day yesterday so, you must still have energy to stay awake."

"I'm very sleepy. I want go to bed. I've sit on this chair for…five hours. C'mon Nami, I need some sleep."

"Just stay and sit there, will you? I promise this won't take any longer."

"Oh, how I hate that promise." Kahoko muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Amou asked.

"O…oh it's nothing."

.

.

.

Thirty minutes has passed and the clock in Amou's room say it is 6.00 in the morning, but poor Kahoko, she didn't notice the clock anymore.

Kahoko was half-asleep and almost drifted to the dream land when loud voice awakened her.

"YAAY! It's finish!" Amou exclaimed or rather yelled with voice full of joy.

"Huh? It's finally complete?" Kahoko asked as she is yawning.

"No, not yet. It hasn't complete yet." She answered. "And you can't see it either." She added.

Kahoko only gave a nod to her and went to her room to get some sleep.

"Now, all I need is Tsukimori." Amou said to her self after Kahoko closed the door.

**-000-**

In the hallway, Kahoko was too sleepy and her eyes were too heavy so she wasn't aware to where she was heading. Too sleepy, she enter a room which she thought there's a bed in it. Not bothering to mind whether the room was filled or not. After closing the door behind her, she went straight to bed and drifted to sleep. Unfortunately, there's someone already sleep on the bed.

.

.

.

Feeling something fell to the bed, a person on the bed turned his body and slowly open his eyes to see what the 'thing' is. He saw a blur of the color red. Focusing his view, he blinked once, twice and his eyes widen. He saw Kahoko Tsuchiura's sleeping face. Can't stop staring at her, he slowly began to move away, but he didn't realize that he neared the edge of the bed and…

**THUD**

The sounds woke Kahoko up. She rubbed her eyes and moved to the other side of the bed and looked down. The view before her made her eyes go wide.

"L-Len, w-what a-are y-you doing there?" Kahoko asked.

In the other hand, the said boy was lying on the floor with blanket between his legs as he rubbed his head not answering Kahoko's question.

"Len, are you OK?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, what are you doing in my room Kahoko-san"

When the word 'my room' registered in Kahoko's brain, she was blushing and muttering sorry to him.

**KNOCK. KNOCK**

When he heard the sound, Len got up and opened the door. Ousaki was standing there.

"Tsukimori-san, is there something wrong? I heard a loud thud a while ago." Ousaki asked.

"Everything is fine, Ousaki-sensei."

"If you say so. By the way, would you mind waking up Tsuchiura-san? Breakfast is ready."

"Of course I wouldn't mind. I'll wake Kahoko-san, but I must change my clothes first." Len said

"Speaking of clothes, there are clothes for you and also for Tsuchiura-san." Ousaki said and handed the clothes to Len.

Len thanked Ousaki and close the door as Ousaki walked away.

When Len came back to the room, he found Kahoko was sleeping again. While Kahoko was sleeping, Len went to the bathroom and change his clothes. When he came back, he still found a sleeping Kahoko. He smiled seeing Kahoko sleep peacefully. He didn't want to disturb her but, he must wake her.

"Kahoko-san, wake up." Len said as he shook her gently.

"Five more minutes." Came Kahoko's reply.

Sighing, he thought of the way to make Kahoko open her eyes. Finally, he said something "Kahoko-san, if you don't wake up you can't have your tour around the town." He whispered to her ear.

Hearing this, Kahoko instantly open her eyes and rushing toward the door. "Len, c'mon, hurry up. What are you waiting for?" Kahoko said.

"You'll have your tour after we have our breakfast. Now, change your clothes into this. You didn't want go with that outfit, did you?"

Hearing this, Kahoko look to the clothes which she wore since last night when Amou force her to wear it. Sure enough, she didn't want go out with the dress. And then, she went to the bathroom to change her outfit.

**-000-**

"Good morning Tsu…Tsuchiura and Len." Kanazawa greeted the knights.

"Good morning Kanazawa-san." Kahoko greet him back while Len only give him a nod.

"What's your plan for today?" Kanazawa asked.

"I'm going to bring Kahoko-san look around the town." Len answered.

"Then you must fill your stomach first. Here's the food."

"Thank you." the two knights said in the same time.

.

.

.

"Kanazawa-san, all what you need are in the storage. You can use it for the festival." Ousaki said.

"Thanks Shinobu. Where are the two knights?"

"I think I saw Tschiura-san dragged Tsukimori-san outside."

"Wow. That was fast."

"WHAT? Tsukimori's leaving already?" suddenly a voice came from the door.

"You can force him tonight like when you did it to Tsuchiura last night, Amou."

"You're right Kanayan. I'm hungry now, where's the food?"

"Here."

"Thanks Ousaki."

**-000-**

"Len, where will we go first?" asked an excited Kahoko.

"Where would you like to go first?" he asked her back.

"Actually, I was curious about the store we saw yesterday. But, before that I want go to the park first."

"Well, we'll be heading toward the park then, but after that we must go to weapon shop."

"Weapon shop? What for?" Kahoko asked. She is confused right now.

Sighing, Len shook his head and said "Our swords are lost. We are a knight; we must have a weapon to protect the princess."

Hearing this, Kahoko's cheerful face turned gloomy. Noticing this, Len decided to say "I'm sure they're fine. Don't worry."

Kahoko looked up to Len with a surprise expression but softened as soon as she realized what he meant.

**-000-**

At the Palace, two blonde young men were talking with each other. One of them is like a lovesick teenager while the other one is listening sleepily to his step-brother.

"Do you see her smile Kei? She is so beautiful."

"Onii-san, are you talking about Tsuchiura-san?"

"Tsuchiura? Who is that? I'm talking about Princess Fuuyumi. Her beautiful red hair, her beautiful amber eyes, her beautiful face, her smile, and I know she is very strong. She is perfect." Aoi said in admiration.

Keiichi only sweat dropped seeing his step-brother like that. He didn't know whether to tell the truth or not.

**-000-**

"Finally, we arrive at Violoncelle Kingdom. I can't wait to see Kaho-chan and Len again." Said a cheerful voice.

"I can't wait to see Kahoko, and I hope the ice cube is not with her."

Someone was chuckling and said "You just missed the two of them very much, don't you Ryo?"

"Missed Kahoko yes, the ice cube no."

"You missed Len? Whoa, that's new."

"Shut up nii-san, and for your information, I. DO. NOT missed that ICE CUBE."

"C'mon Ryo, I'm just kidding." Kazuki said, slapping his brother's back hard.

"Haha. Not funny."

"A-ano, where will we going first?" asked a shy girl.

"What if we go to the park before to the palace? I heard the park here is very relaxing and beautiful."

"I agree with you Azuma, maybe we can meet Kaho-chan and Len as well."

"What about you Princess? Would you like to go as well?" asked Azuma

"OK then, we'll go to the park but…"

"I know, you can go without your carriage and the soldiers. You didn't want everyone know you are the princess, did you?" Ryotaro said.

Fuuyumi sighed in relief and they start walking toward the park. Hoping they'll meet the two other knights.

**-000-**

a/n: whew… finally this chapter is finish. Sorry for my grammatical errors. I don't have a beta reader so I only depend on my skill and my ms. word Thank you for reading my story and I hope you like it. Please give me a review, I'll really appreciate that and it's make me happy. Thank you again. See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: I'm back. Thank you for your review. This is the 9th chapter. La Corda is not belonged to me.**

**-000-**

Someone was standing in front of the music store at Violoncelle Kingdom. He only stood there not moving even only an inch.

"So, this is it. My post is a music store, huh." He said and walked inside the store. 'All I need is put this bag and go towards the park.' He said mentally and then put his bag randomly and leaved towards the park.

**-000-**

The sun shone brightly, the birds were chirping happily, the people from young to old, men and women were enjoying the day. The park was full of people even when it's only 9 in the morning. There were a lot of table, but there's nothing on that, some people were bringing a box and we could look some people brought foods, drinks, sweets, even there are some people who decorated the park. For the foreigner, they must be confused about this sight and that's what happened to our beloved knights.

"Len, why are those people decorating the park? What's the occasion?" Kahoko asked her companion.

"I don't know."

"Aren't you living in this country before?"

"It's when I was a child, and I only live here for two years."

Len and Kahoko continue their walk. The park is very beautiful. It has a lot of trees and also benches for the visitors who want to sit there. In the middle of the park, there's a pond with a statue in the middle of it. The statue is the woman who playing a cello.

Len and Kahoko almost enter the street which full of trees on the left and the right side when someone called them. The voice sounds familiar to them and when they turn around, they saw Amou, Mori, Kanazawa and Ousaki. Then, the couple approached their friends.

"Hello Kahoko. Oh my, you look sleepy and there's a dark circle under your eyes." Mori said.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah, and I know who the causes is." Mori said as she looked at Amou.

Feeling Mori's gaze at her, Amou look back with one of her eyebrow rising and says "What?"

Mori only sighing, wondering why she didn't surprised with Amou's antic.

"Kanazawa-san, why are the people decorating the park?" Kahoko asked.

"Because there will be a festival tonight." Instead of Kanazawa, Ousaki was the one who answer Kahoko's question.

"Festival?" Kahoko asked again, with sparkling eyes.

"You seem so excited about it Tsuchiura." Kanazawa said.

"Of course I am. It's been a while since I attended a festival."

"That's good, so you can help us with the decoration." Kanazawa said with you-must-help-us-and-you-don't-have-another-choice smile.

"Uuh…okay." Kahoko answered and sweat dropped.

Len wasn't speaking at all; his attention was on someone else. Noticing this Kanazawa has something in his mind.

"Hey Len, what are you looking at? Oooh… you like that girl?" Kanazawa said and of course Kahoko heard that too.

She has a shocked expression on her face. 'Len have an interest in a girl? No way.'

"It's not like that. She is like someone I know." Len replied.

Because of curiosity, Kahoko follow his gaze and surprise to see who the person is. Without thinking, she ran toward the girl. Seeing this, Len follow her instantly.

"I bet Kaho-chan will get jealous and maybe she will give Tsukimori a death glare and sour face, then he will try to explain everything to her but get rejected." Amou said. Everyone look at her and then Mori hit her head.

"OW! What was that for?" Amou asked, rubbing her head.

"Your stupidity." Mori answered.

"Amou, you're wrong. Tsuchiura will speak to her and then she will say that the girl is like someone she knows, but she doesn't know the girl and then leave them alone and she will come back to us with a sad face but pretending nothing's happening." Kanazawa said, and he gets a pinch on the arm from Mori.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Just shut up and don't guessing about what Kahoko will do or else, you'll drink my new poison." Mori said with a scary dark aura and deep tone. Kanazawa shut his mouth instantly.

"Hahaha… take that Kanayan!" Amou said.

"The same goes to you too Nami." Mori said with the same tone. Amou shut her mouth and hiding behind Ousaki and muttered 'scary' while Kanazawa has a triumphant smirk on his face. After that, they focused their attention back to the knights.

**-000-**

The girl was too busy chatting with her friend. Then, she gasps when feeling someone touching her shoulder. She turn around and was shocked she dropped something she brought, then she have tears come out from her eyes and then she hugs the person and whisper Kahoko's name while Len just arrived and smiling mentally when he saw them.

Her friends were surprised by Kahoko's appearance but they were smiling widely after that. They only stand there watching the two hugging each other.

When they pull apart, they are smiling to each other as Len standing beside Kahoko. The girl saw Len and also hugs Len. Of course he was a bit shocked but manages to kept his straight face.

"Welcome back nii-san, I'm glad you're fine." The girl whispered so only Len who can hear her, but it was loud enough for Kahoko to hear. After she let go of Len, one of her friend come and drop the drink he brought. He went to Kahoko and hug her tightly.

"KAHOKO! I'm glad you're fine."

"C-can't b-breath"

"Let go of her nii-san, you will kill her with that hug." Someone said. Hearing this, he let go of Kahoko and said "Welcome back."

"I think you two die somewhere and can't make it here." Ryoutaro said again. Hearing what he said, Len gave him his icy glare.

Not long after that, they heard someone chuckling and said "You just miss them so much, don't you?"

Aware that this person was talking to him, he said in a mocking tone "Miss Kahoko yes, but this walking fridge? Yunoki, I thought you're cleverer than this."

Instead of listening to him, Yunoki turn his attention toward the two knights. "Anyway, Kahoko-san, Len-san, it's nice to see you again. By the way, how can you arrive earlier than us?"

"Some people take care of us." Len replied.

"I want meet that people."

"Follow me then."

With that they went towards Kanazawa and the others.

**-000-**

Amou's jaw dropped and the others stared blankly to the scene before them. Amou's a bit disappointed because her imagination didn't come true. Before knowing that, Kahoko and Len stood in front of them.

"Excuse me; are you the one who take care of Kahoko?"

Kanazawa nodded.

He bowed and said "Thank you for taking care of my sister and her friend."

"Thank you for taking care of my sister and I'm sorry for not introduce my self first. I'm Ryoutaro Tsuchiura and this is Kazuki Tsuchiura, we are Kahoko's older brother." Ryoutaro said.

"My name is Azuma Yunoki; it's nice to meet you." he said, smiling his famous smile.

"I-I'm Fu-Fuuyumi Tsu-Tsukimori." She said rather timidly

"You're Kaji's fiancée." Amou said flatly.

"Huh?" Fuuyumi gave a puzzled look.

"My name is Manami Mori, she is Nami Amou, this is Shinobu Ousaki and he is Hiroto Kanazawa." Mori took the introducing part while the other just smile or say 'hello'.

"Now, you are here. We can tell the truth to Kaji. Amou, Mori, you are here to prepare for the festival while Shinobu and I will bring them to the palace." Kanazawa said with a bored and lazy expression on his face.

"OK Kanayan./ Sure thing Kanayan." They said in the same time.

"When will they stop call me Kanayan?" Kanazawa said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

And all of them, except Amou and Mori went to the palace to give a heart-attack for Kaji.

**-000-**

**A/n: I hope you like it. Sorry for my grammatical errors. I don't have a beta reader. Thank you for reading and see you next time. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Hello everyone. I'm really really sorry for the late update. I had a lot of school work and a few exams. I don't know whether I'll be able to update my story soon because I'll be busy for my National Exam on March.**

**Let's go to the story. La corda d'oro not belongs to me. **

-000-

The walk towards the palace was filled with silence. The only sound came from the two gals who were chatting animatedly while two men were thinking about something, a guy who looked like he didn't care about his surroundings and the rest of them enjoying the weather and view. They planned to inform a certain prince about the truth that will give a heart attack to him… for sure. When they were almost half way to the palace, one of them stopped suddenly, causing the other to stop and looked at him with a confused look.

"What is it, Len? Why do you stop walking?" asked the oldest among them.

"Kanazawa-sensei, may I go to the weapon shop first?" he answered trying to be polite while Kanazawa only looked at him with one eyebrow rising.

Realizing the hidden message, Len said "I'd like to purchase a sword as my weapon because as you can see my weapon was lost and as a knight I know that weapon is important. As important as my violin, I must say."

Being his sensei for almost four year, Kanazawa knew when Len spoke longer than usual, he is either worry or angry, but in this case, he definitely want something and won't receive no as an answer. Kanazawa looked to his companion who gave a nod to him. Sighing, he finally said "Sure, we can buy a weapon for you first and then go to the palace."

"Thank you, sensei." Len thanked his sensei as he bowed to him.

"U-um…"

"Now, what is it Tsuchiura?" Kanazawa asked.

The redheaded girl looked unsure about something and it was definitely what she'll say. "C-could w-we g-go t-to ?" **(a/n: translation: the music store I saw when we arrived)** Kahoko said rather timidly but very fast in the end, causing Kanazawa to blink in confusion.

"Uuhh… sure" Kanazawa said although he didn't sure if what he heard was right.

-000-

- Weapon Store -

When they arrived at the store, they were greeted by a middle age man with a dark brown hair with amber eyes and a muscular body who said welcome loud enough to wake the entire palace. Actually, his eyes reminded them of Kahoko who was at the music store across this store with Fuyuumi and the other.

"So old man, what's new?" asked Kanazawa

"You know Hiroto, you must show some respect to me." The vendor said.

"Hello sir. I see you are as energetic as always." Said Ousaki.

"Hello to you too Shinobu. You know Hiroto, you must act like him." He said as he pointed towards Ousaki.

"Whatever, besides I come here not to get a lecture from you."

"So, what is it?"

As Kanazawa about to answer, Len came with a little hurry. "Excuse me sir, I would like to take a look at the sword that located over there." Len said as he pointed towards the aisle where no people there.

"Relax young man. No need to hurry. As you can see, there are no people there because the price is quite high. So, after knowing that the price is quite high, do you still want to take a look at that sword?" he asked Len.

"Yes. I'm really sure sir." Len answered without hesitation, but determination in his voice and eyes.

The man laugh out loud until Len gave him a are-you-crazy look but shoved it away and put his serious face. After the man finished his laugh, he took several keys from his drawer and said "Well, show me which sword you want."

When they were about to walk, the door opened and Kahoko and the others come inside. Upon entering and saw the vendor, Kahoko had a surprise expression on her face, as well as her brothers. "U-uncle…" Kahoko said softly but loud enough for the others to hear.

"UNCLE KAITO!" Kazuki yelled and waves his hands excitedly and grinning widely as he walked towards his uncle while Ryoutao and Kahoko following behind him.

"Kazu, you're as loud as ever, huh." Kaito said as the three sibling stood in front of him. Kazuki only pout hearing what his uncle said.

"Hello uncle, it's nice to see you again." Greeted Ryoutaro.

"Ah, Ryo. You're growing so fast. You're almost as tall as I am." Kaito said as he patted Ryo's shoulder.

Now it's Kahoko's turn, she was actually very nervous right now. She didn't know that her uncle opened a weapon shop in this kingdom. "H-hello u-uncle." She stuttered as she bowed to her uncle. Kaito smile from ear to ear when he saw her.

"Kahoko, my lovely niece. I miss you soooo muuucchh…" he said as he hugged Kahoko tightly.

"C-cant b-breath u-uncle." Kahoko manage to say something.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear. I'm so happy to see my little angelic niece, finally growing up and become a beautiful lady." He said and chuckled to him self.

"U-um uncle, I think you must give Len-kun his sword. We're here for that." Kahoko said.

'Len-kun?' her uncle was frowning when he thought about what Kahoko just called the young man. When seeing this Kazuki thought 'Uh-oh, I think Len will have a problem' while Ryoutaro thought 'I pity you Len, but maybe it'll become interesting.'

"Follow me then." Kaito said with a fake smile.

"Azuma, Fuu-chan, would you like to wait at that café?" Kazuki asked them

"Why?"

"Maybe this is will take quite a long time."

"Very well. I won't ask why, Kazuki." Azuma said.

"Thanks" with that, Azuma and Fuyuumi went to the nearest café while Kazuki went to the deeper part of the shop.

-000-

The way to the aisle where the sword Len want was in the deepest part of the shop, so it's quite far. On the way, Kahoko talked to Len about her experience in the music store. She spoke excitedly and sometimes she asked Len a question about music and he answer it easily and with every detail but easy for Kahoko to understand. That made Kahoko's uncle frowning and thinking more. He thought Len as Kahoko's boyfriend and it made him not like Len as much as before.

Finally, they arrived and Len show him the sword he wants. Len's choice made Kaito's eyes wide in surprise. The sword is a twin sword. One of its sheath's colors is dark blue with a golden pattern like fire on top of the sheath and the color of other sheath is the same dark blue but with golden dragon encircle it from top to end while the swords looks like they were made from the best material. The others were surprised too. They didn't know Len like a twin sword but the most important matter is, could Len really use that sword? As far as they know, he only use his right hand when using a sword.

"U-um Len-kun, are you sure you want that swords?" Kahoko asked him.

"Yeah, young man. My niece is right. Are you sure you want that sword? That sword costs a lot."

"I'm very sure sir, and for the price, if that cost a lot, I'll still take that sword if you receive a check, that's it." Len said quickly and without thinking.

"Yeah, I do receive a check."

'Great, then what I must do is to convince him to not tell anyone about my heritage." Len thought.

"Well, I have an idea. I'll give that sword for free to you." Kaito said, surprising the others. "But in one condition." He added.

"What's the condition uncle?" Ryoutaro asked.

"This young man must defeat me in a duel." He said surprising the others again.

"B-but uncle, Len-kun doesn't have a sword. That's why we come here." Kahoko said.

"Well, he can use my sword. I have a lot of them on my backyard."

"But sir, why do you want to fight with me just for that sword?" Len asked.

"I didn't want that sword fall to the wrong person." Kaito replied 'and to see whether you are suitable for my niece or not' he added mentally. "Why, young man? Are you scared?" he said in mocking tone. A vein pops out from Len's head. "Is the high and mighty Len scared to fight that middle age man?" Ryou said in the same mocking tone as his uncle. Another vein pops out from Len's head.

"Ryo, why do you add fuel to the fire?" whispered Kazuki.

"To make this show more interesting." Ryo whispered back. Kazuki only gave an 'oh' as he sweat dropped.

"So?" Kaito asked.

"Ok old man, I'll fight with you." Len said as he lost his patience and politeness towards Kaito. Kaito only smirked as he notice the change from 'sir' to 'old man' while Kahoko was worried about Len and the other just think how interesting it become.

- Kaito's backyard-

When Len and Kaito were facing each other, the wind was blowing quite strong. Len choose a single handed sword same as Kaito. The swords are dull so, they didn't have to worry about injury and blood. The rule is simple. They'll lose if the swords detached from their grip or one of them give up. Ousaki was the one who became the judge.

"You know the rule and no killing intent, please." Ousaki said looking at Kaito. "Ready." The two fighters now in their fighting stance "FIGHT." Ousaki said as the clinking sound of two metals was heard.

The fight was tough. The two were fighting for almost fifteen minuets and neither of them gave a sign of losing or giving up. Kaito attacked Len with all his might and power but Len could block the attack with a good effort. Len almost overwhelmed because of Kaito's attack but he can give same condition to him. Len defend his self as he analyzes Kaito's fighting style while Kaito attack Len in every occasion. When Len saw a space to attack, he swung his sword to the lower part of Kaito's sword in order to make the sword detached from Kaito's grip but Kaito manage to change his sword's position and grip it with his two hands so he can restrain Len's attack. The two fighters distance their self and then run and about to a clink sound again but the two of them stop half way with their swords raised. The audiences were confused to why they stop so suddenly. Kahoko stood between Kaito and Len with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Kahoko dear, please go back to the others." Kaito said

"Kahoko-san, could you go back and let us continue this fight?" Len said.

"Enough. Len, you come here to buy a sword, not to fight." Kahoko said facing Len. "And you uncle…" Kahoko said facing her uncle "You're not suppose to fight your customer." Kahoko facing the two fighters with her hands on her hips "Now, stop fighting and go inside. Uncle if you didn't want to give the sword to Len, then Len you must choose another sword."

Len only sighing and put his sword to its place and went inside followed by the others. Kaito had a smile on his face and made up his mind.

- Inside the store -

"Hey Len." Kaito said as he put something Len's hands. Len's eyes went wide. "That's for you. You passed the test." Kaito said. "And I accept you as Kahoko's boyfriend" he whispered to Len. He chuckled when he saw Len blushing and flustered.

Len cleared his throat and said "Thank you sir, but for your information, I'm not Kahoko-san's boyfriend." Then Kaito and Len added mentally 'yet'

They bid their goodbye and went towards the palace with Azuma and Fuyuumi.

-000-

The journey to the palace was once again quite. Now Len have a sword on both of his side. Len was the one who broke the silence.

"Kanazawa-sensei, do you know Kaito-san?"

"Yes. He is my sensei after all." He said and everyone said or rather yelled 'what' in shock except for Ousaki while Len just give him a shocked expression.

"Gezz… you don't have to shout you know." Kanazawa said.

"Len, do you know the name Kaito Hino?" Ousaki asked.

"He is the commander at the palace when I trained with you, right?" Len said.

"Right. And he is the person who fought you at that store." Ousaki said causing Len's eyes went wide.

"Funny huh, you just fought the man you adore when you were little." Kanazawa said and smirked.

-000-

They finally arrived at the palace and went straight to the room where they met Aoi. After waiting for awhile, Aoi came with Keiichi. He immediately went to Kahoko and about to kiss her hand but when he felt four killing and dark aura toward him so he stopped him self from doing so because he didn't want to die young. He cleared his throat and said "Hello Len-san and Princess. I see you come back with more companions."

"Kaji, we come here to tell you the truth." Kanazawa said while Kaji only gave him a confused look. "Princess Fuyuumi is the one with short hair, not the long one." Kanazawa explained.

When he heard this, Kaji's reaction is…

-000-

**a/n: How is Kaji's reaction for this news? Find out in the next chapter ^^**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like the chapter. Sorry for my grammatical errors. I have no beta. After reading this story, don't forget to click the cute green words to give me your opinion. Thanks and see you ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: La Corda d'oro and its characters not belonged to me, although maybe some OCs are mine.**

-000-

The moon shone brightly and there were so many stars in the sky. The park has been decorated by the villagers so it was more beautiful than before. There were music, food, people dancing, eating, chatting, etc. They were happy, except two persons. One of them was sad and disappointed while the other was guilty. The reason was because of one woman. Actually it was not the woman's fault. As you may already know, those people were Aoi Kaji and Kahoko Tsuchiura. Kahoko was guilty because of Kaji's reaction. She didn't expecting that Kaji's reaction will be… quite extreme.

While the others enjoyed the festival, our favorite knight sat alone, just thinking and watching. She saw Kanazawa and Ousaki were chatting with some villagers; Ryotaro was eating and chatting with Amou, Azuma and Mori, Fuyuumi was doing nothing, while Kazuki was eating all kind of food like there's no tomorrow.

'_That's typical of Kazu-nii-san._' She thought. Wait, there was someone missing. 'Where is Len?' not long after that thought, she spotted Len chatting, or in this case listening to whoever it is. Wait, oh gosh, now he is THE ONE who TALKING. Len NEVER talked to anyone he doesn't know except if he has a business with that person! And on top of that, that person is a GIRL! Kahoko focused her attention to her fellow knight. All of her trouble and thought forgotten and disappear to god-know-where.

She saw Len talked to the girl sincerely. Kahoko blinked her eyes once… twice… three times and she still saw the same thing. Then she pinched her cheek '_ouch. It hurts. Then this is not a dream. Len really TALKS to a complete STRANGER. But, why?' _too consumed with her own thought, she didn't realize someone was watching her.

"Miss?" someone said as he/she tapped her shoulder

"Wha… oh, it's you. You almost give me a heart attack, you know." She said as she let out a sigh of relieve.

"Oh, uumm… I'm sorry." He apologized as he scratched his head.

"It's OK. By the way, it's nice to meet you again."

"Yeah, it is. What are you doing here by yourself, by the way?"

"Well, I was just thinking."

"Is that about that young man with cerulean hair?"

"Wha… no, of course not." she shook her head while blushing.

"Hmm… I know! Why don't you go with me?"

"Where?" Kahoko asked in confusion.

"Just follow me. The place is sooo amazing! Maybe it can relieve your troubled mind." He said it with a smile, a kind of smile that no one can resist.

-000-

For Len, the festival was quite enjoyable, he was enjoying his favorite drink when some random girl approached him and began talking to him. At first, he just ignored her but, the topic she was talking about a certain red-haired woman. He didn't know whether this girl knew Kahoko or not, but she was talking about her so unconsciously, he also began talking about Kahoko. When he began talking, he noticed that Kahoko's eyes were on him although he didn't know why.

When Kahoko began to talk to the boy, Len also noticed it too. Didn't know what has gotten inside of him, he decided to follow her when she began to leave, but he couldn't do that because the girl was still talking to him. Fearing for the worst, he decided to end the conversation and follow Kahoko before they're too far.

'_What has gotten into me? Why is my feeling tell me to not leave Kahoko's side? It's like something bad might happen to her. Is this just me or what? That guy, when I saw his smile, I don't know what but, I had a bad feeling about this' _Len's train of thought was stopped when he arrived at a lake in the middle of forest. The view was… amazing. The Lake was surrounded by the trees and different kind of flowers. The reflection of the moon and stars were glistening on the water, but what really attracts the attention is a big oak tree that stood in the middle of the lake. He also noticed there was a way to that tree.

Len walked toward the tree. He saw a note attached there by an arrow. He read the note and shocked by what was written in it. He hurriedly went back to the festival to tell the others. Oh, Kazuki and Ryotaro won't be happy with this.

-000-

**a/n: I'm so sorry this chapter is short. You know, this idea popped out of nowhere, so I think that I should write and post it before I forget. I also want to apologize in my lateness for update, I run out of idea lately. Hehehe. With the whole exam and graduation thing made me and my brain busy.**

**Now, I want to apologize for all off my errors in grammar. As you may know, I don't have a beta, so if anyone willing to be my beta (who excels in grammar), I really appreciate it. But it's OK if you don't. I didn't want to bother you.**

**And this is just for information in case if you don't know. I made Kazuki, Ryotaro and Kahoko become SIBLING and I use Tsuchiura as their last name. This is fanfic so; we can do that, right?**

_**Thank you for reading this story and review it. It makes me happy and I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the story despite its weirdness (if you found it weird).**_

**_Thank you again and don't forget to give me your opinion 'kay? See ya =_)**


	12. Chapter 12

La Corda d'oro is not mine. Hope you enjoy the story

-000-

-Kahoko's POV—

It was dark. I couldn't see or hear anything. After awhile I started to hear a faint sound like someone talking, I also felt the floor's coldness. Wait, the floor's coldness? I didn't remember falling asleep on the floor; I didn't even remember falling asleep in the first place. So, where was I? What had happen? All that I can remember were being at the festival, talking to my friend- if you can say he's a friend when you just met him once- then going somewhere in the forest, then… what happened after that? The last thing I heard was a faint sorry and someone hit my head, or was it my neck? After awhile, I jerked awake.

"Good morning Tsuchiura-san. I hope you sleep well."

"Where am I? Why did you hit me?" I asked while glaring at him.

"Now, don't glare like that. Your beautiful eyes are not suitable for such thing." He said with a smile.

I only hmp-ed and said coldly "Don't flatter me."

He only smiled and clapped his hands, suddenly a maid appeared from nowhere while bringing clothes and a tray of food.

"Why don't you go change and eat the food. I'll come back later." He said and leaving me with the maid

-End Of Kahoko's POV-

-000-

"WHAT?" Kazuki's what was heard throughout the Kingdom (is that even possible?)

"Can you please not screaming like that? You making me deaf." Kanazawa said while covering his ears.

"Calm down Kazuki. You must think with a cold head." Shinobu said.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY SISTER IS MISSING?" he shouted again.

"Can't you be like Ryo? He's not screaming and he seem to be thinking about this situation." Kanazawa said.

When he looked at Ryoutaro. In Kazuki eyes, he was neither thinking nor calm. In his eyes, Ryoutaro was restless. He kept on glancing to every direction. Busied his self with whatever he could find. He was too worried to be thinking right now.

"By the way, where's Len?" came Azuma's voice. "I haven't see him since last night."

"Brother said he has something to do, but he will come back before afternoon." Fuuyumi said in a whisper but, they still can hear her clearly.

"Brother? What do you mean?" finally, Ryoutaro stopped what he was doing and focused his attention to the girl.

Now, their attantion were on Fuuyumi. She didn't know how to tell them. She isn't the best story teller anyway. She only hoped her brother would come and tell them to drop the subject or just tell them everything. She was nervous and didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the door opened and Len walked in as he said "That means I am her brother."

"So, that mean you're the prince?" Kazuki asked dumbly.

"Yes, that's right, but we have more important thing to do than fussing about me being Fuuyumi's brother."

"Like what?" Kanazawa said indifferently.

"Like searching for Kahoko?" Azuma offered.

"Yeah, we can do that. We can come to that big tree to search for a clue." Ryoutaro said.

"Actually, it only will waste our time ." Len said surprising everyone.

"So, what should we do then? What's on your mind, your highness?" Ryotaro said in a mocking tone.

Len only glared at him and said "We should go rescuing Kahoko now."

"But how? We don't know where she is." Kazuki said.

"Len, you know where she is, don't you?" Azuma said, hand on his chin.

"I don't know, but our friend know where she is." Len said.

Everything went silent after Len said this. They didn't know what he mean. Taking their confusion as a clue, he opened the door and asked someone to come in. There, in front of them, stood a black-haired girl with emerald eye. Her hair was shoulder-length adorned with a white rose headband.

"Umm... who is she?" Fuuyumi asked.

"She is the kidnapper's friend." Len said surprising everyone again. "I succeed on persuade her to tell us the location, even she will tell us everything she know." Len continued to explain to them calmly while the girl seemed uneasy.

They just sat there neither moving nor speaking. They still processing what were going on. First, someone told them that Kahoko was missing while they thought she was just sleeping, and then when they were frantic and thinking about the way to searching her, Len came and said they should rescue her as soon as possible and the girl, which he said was the kidnapper's friend, meaning their enemy would show the way, willingly. All of them wondered how on earth Len persuaded her to switch sides. Well, they didn't want to know.

"What are you waiting for? We should rescue Kaho-chan ASAP." Someone said from the door. It was Aoi. He wore complete battle gear, like someone who would go into battle-field. The other occupants stared at him like he was some weirdo. No one notice Len who had an irritation look on his face because the word **Kaho-chan**. "Umm… is there something on my face?" Aoi asked innocently.

"Where are you going with that outfit?" Len asked irritated.

Aoi only looked at him and said "Of course I will rescue Kaho-chan."

"No. You shouldn't do that." Len said flatly.

"WHAT! Why not? We are an ally; it's our duty to help you." Aoi said.

"But only if it were a Kingdom's problem or it was a royalty who got kidnapped." Azuma said.

"Uumm…" Fuyuumi tried to speak, but she was hesitant. "Brother" she called Len. When Len turned his attention toward her, she said something that surprises everyone. "I-I t-think K-Kahoko-san c-can b-be c-called a-a ro-royalty." She stuttered because of the attention she got. The shy girl couldn't stand their stare, so she looked at her lap and found it very interesting in this situation.

"And why is that?" Ryotaro asked curiously.

"Yeah, why my lovely little sister can be called a royalty?" Kazuki asked, as curious as his brother.

"I-it's be-because sh-she i-is…"

-000-

Author's Note:

I'm sorry it's short. But I give a cliffhanger as a bonus XP. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review ;-)

To Chibi: Yup, I passed my exam :)


	13. Chapter 13

La Corda d'oro is not belong to me :'(

-000-

"She is what Fuyuumi?" aksked Len.

The others just stared at her, waiting for some answer. She seemed hesitant or afraid to tell them, maybe it could be both. The other occupants in the room still looking at her and waiting. On the other hand, she kept on fidgeting on her chair. She felt like she was some criminal that being interrogated. She kept on glancing everywhere but their direction. 'Is she really shy and nervous under people's gaze?' all of them have the same thought.

Len, sensing his sister's nervousness put a hand on her shoulder and said "She is what Fuyuumi? Why do you said she can be called a royalty?" he said it in much gentler tone that made the others looked at him like he had a second head but at least it calmed Fuyuumi down… a bit.

"Wow Len, I don't know you had it in you." Kazuki said, amazed by Len's behavior.

"Yeah, I don't know you can become that gentle toward others." Ryotaro said.

"Well, he does that just for her beloved sister. Right Len?" Kanazawa said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Len just glared at them and said "Can't you just shut up and listen to what she has to say?"

They nodded their head and return their attention toward Fuyuumi. She took a deep breath to ease her nervousness and said "Be-because Ka-Kahoko-san i-is go-going to be my b-brother's fi-fiancée s-soon." After saying this, Fuyuumi quickly covered her ears with her hands. The loud shout of what never came. Instead, she found out they were speechless. Their eyes were as big as a dinner plate and they had their mouth hanging open in shock, even Len whom demeanor was usually calm had his jaw dropped. Fuyuumi only sweat dropped and wondered if their parents ever told her brother about the arrange marriage between him and Kahoko. Well, she already has her answer right in front of her.

"Wh-what? I-is it for re-real?" Kazuki stuttered. The news was too much for him. His little sister, his beloved Kahoko is going to be engage.

Azuma was on his thinking pose. After awhile he said "Now that you mention it, I heard something about the prince and an arrange marriage when we were at the castle."

Kazuki then turned at Azuma and asked "How come you heard something like that while Ryo, Len and I and probably Kahoko didn't hear such a thing?"

Azuma just smiled and said "We, the Yunoki has our ears everywhere on the castle."

Suddenly Aoi spoke "So, what are we waiting for? Kaho-chan is a royalty. I hate to say this but, with her status as Len's fiancée, we can have the soldiers to help us."

"No, we still can't do that. It's not official yet and they still haven't known that Kahoko is their queen-to-be. "Azuma explained.

"Can't you just choose who will go rescue her instead of arguing about useless things?" The girl said. She has lost her patience awhile ago.

Len who already get over with his shock nodded his head and said "I agree. I think Kazuki should go because he's her brother, I want Azuma, Amou and Mori to come and lastly, I will go too."

Everyone agreed to what Len said except two people. "What about me?" Aoi asked. "I want to go too. Why did Amou and Mori can come while I can't?"

Len only sighed and began explaining "I need Amou to come to monitor the environment for our escape route while I need Mori to treat our wound if we were wounded. While you, you have a duty here and can't go everywhere you wish."

Aoi only groaned because he just realizes how true Len's words were. He sighed and said "So, what can I do to help?"

"Why don't you ask someone to prepare the horses for them?" Kanazawa said. Aoi only nodded and then gone to do what Kanazawa had said.

"So what about me, **Your Highness**?" Ryotaro said, emphasizing the word your highness.

Len looked at him blankly and said "I want you to stay here with Fuyuumi." With that he too went to make his preparation.

-000-

At the gate, Aoi stood there with the horses. "These are the only horse I can get. They're healthy and should be ready for any battle if needed." He said

"Thank you. I wish you take a good care of Fuyuumi for me." Len said.

"Don't worry about it. She is safe within our wall." Aoi assured. With that, they went to rescue Kahoko.

-000-

After five hours of riding the horse in its full speed, they were at the forest that surrounded a mansion. Nami went to check the surrounding. They just stayed there in silence. Neither of them speaks nor moves, they were like a statue.

After awhile Kazuki whispered to Azuma who stayed near him "Hey Azuma, why do you cover your head like that?" Azuma didn't answer him. It only triggered his curiosity toward the other lad. When he took a good look at Azuma, he noticed that this Azuma didn't have a long hair. Kazuki extended his arm and took down the hood. What he saw was very shocking. There, sat on the horse was not Azuma, but his green haired little brother, Ryotaro. "Uuh… hello brother." Rotaro said sheepishly.

Without even realizing it, he yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" this got everyone's attention and the guards who guarded the mansion. Mori mentally slapped her forehead because of Kazuki's loud voice while Len glared at the brothers.

"Meet me at the east side." The girl said and went to meet with the guards who got nearer. They saw the girl walked inside the mansion after she talked to the two guards; they also noticed that she bring a rabbit with her.

"What are you doing here?" Kazuki hissed.

Ryotaro just shrugged nonchalantly and said "I switched place with Azuma, but he said I should wear the hood."

Before Kazuki could say something, Nami approached them and asked "Who was it, screaming like he was seeing a monster?" Mori pointed her finger toward Kazuki. She mutterd 'figured' under her breath.

"Nami" Len said her name in a business-like tone.

"This mansion has 2 entrances. One is the one you saw over there and the other is on the other side. There are two guards on each gate and on the entrance door. I don't know about the inside but I assume that girl will take care of it." Nami finished her explanation.

"Is there something more?"

"Actually, there's something weird." Len rose one of his eyebrow and Nami continued on speaking "There are four guards on one side of the wall." Without Len asking Nami said "East".

"Come on, we should go to the east side to meet with that girl." Len said and they went to the east side.

-000-

"About time you finally arrived." The girl said. She was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. "We should hurry up or you will get caught. I'll lead the way." She said and they begin to move except Nami who will be waiting in the forest.

-000-

"Wow, you have an underground passage huh? It's amazing." Mori said.

"Say, we don't know her. What's her name Len?" Ryotaro asked.

"How should I know? Ask her yourself."

"What, you mean you also didn't know her name?" Kazuki asked. Len just gave him a simple no.

"Kimiko."

"What?" Kazuki asked.

"My name is Kimiko."

"Well, that's a nice name." Mori said. They didn't say anything after that. They just walked in silence.

'_Strange. We might with someone from their side, but this is just too quite. Is there nobody outside this passage? I'm sure this passage fits for five or more people horizontally, beside this place is just too spacious for a passage. Is this just for an escape route or is there something else? Or am I just too suspicious of things? ' _Len's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of violin. He noticed the song was Ave Maria. His expression softened as he listened to this song. He was sure that Kahoko was the one who played it.

"Where are we? This looks like a master bedroom for me." Mori said.

"Yes, this is the Master's bedroom." Kimiko said.

"Well, that explains it why there's an escape route connected to this room." Ryotaro said.

"Yes, and Kahoko-san is in the room next door." she said shocking everyone but before they could asked her a question, she said "Because it was easier that way, so she couldn't escape."

"Man, if this will be this easy, we can ask Len to come by himself." Kazuki said.

"Oooh, like the prince who saved the princess from the villain in those fairytale?" Mori asked excitedly. They just sweat dropped because of her antics.

"But why'd you prefer him (pointing at Len) to rescue Kahoko instead of me or you or us?" Ryotaro asked Kazuki.

"Why not? He is her fiancé after all." Kazuki said nonchalantly.

"Mori, I want you to give each of us your cream in case if we needed it." Len said as he messaging his temple. "Kimiko-san, Kazuki and I will get Kahoko. I want you and Ryotaro to stand by here."

"Roger."

"Why should I obey you?"

"Ryo, you don't have a choice." Kazuki said.

"If something happens, meet us in the center of the labyrinth at the yard. Don't question me. Got it?" Kimiko said and she received a nod from the two.

-000-

-Kahoko POV—

I don't have something to do since I saw that bastard this morning. Good thing when I asked the maid she said there's a violin, so I asked her to bring me the violin. I began to play. First, I played Gavotte to cheer me up. Weird huh, I played to cheer myself up. This song reminds me of Kazuki. We used to play this song together. He with his trumpet and me with my violin. Then I played Canon in D. I played this song several times, it remind me of my friends. I smiled at the thought.

"Excuse me Kahoko-san, I bring you the food." The maid said. What was her name again? Karin. Yup, Karin. She's a good girl. We become a fast friend. I learned that she, her sister and their childhood friend must serve their master because a debt. Whatever the debt is, she didn't tell me. Maybe she's just uncomfortable with it.

"Thank you Karin-chan. Why don't you eat with me?" I asked cheerfully.

"W-what? I can't do that I just a maid." She tried to reason with me.

"Nonsense. We're friend so it's no problem." I said, but she still refused to do so. Sigh, maybe I should eat alone. The food is delicious. I wonder who cooked here. Nah, if I asked, she probably won't tell me. We sat in silence until I stood up, hold the violin and said "Will you hear me play? This is my favorite piece." I said as I smiled at her. She nodded her head and I began playing.

I played Ave Maria. When I played this song, I remember the first time I met Len. He was such an unfriendly boy; maybe people will say he was rude. Back then I thought he was the prince. When I told my mother about that, she just smiled.

Len, I missed him. I wonder who the girl he talked to. I wish he was here and bring me back. Sure, I just been here for a few hours, not even a day and I had Karin but I'm a hostage here and I missed them, especially Len. I wish he would save me and come in this instant.

Someone opened the door and I stopped playing. My eyes were wide in shock. There, in front of the door stood Len. God, am I dreaming? Am I just hallucinating? Without thinking and violin still in my hand, I ran and hugged him. I didn't feel he hug me back, well I understand, he was too shocked.

"Kahooo, where's my hug?" I heard Kazuki whined. I chuckled and said "Oh stop your whining brother." I hugged him too, but someone interrupt our bro-sis moment.

"We should hurry up before someone come in." I looked at the girl who talked to Len last night.

"Umm… can I bring Karin with us?" I asked shocking everyone. I noticed the girl smiling softly, almost thankfully too me.

"I'm glad you asked that Kahoko-san. Karin is my sister." She said. Oh, so she is Karin's sister. It looks like she was the one who helped Len and Kazuki to come here. We prepared to leave when someone open the door rather abruptly. Oh no, it was **him.**

**-000-**


	14. Chapter 14

In the middle of the labyrinth, there were Ryoutaro and Mori. They stayed there in silence. They didn't have something to do and they had nothing to say. It was quite around there. No enemies, no animals, just them; if you didn't count the dead guards lying near. Ryoutaro was so bored; he could have been asleep if it was not the enemy's territory. The only thing that interested him was the only pillar he leaned at. He looked at where Mori was and surprised to saw she sat there drinking a cup of tea.

Aware of Ryoutaro's eyes, she gave him a smile and asked "Would you like a drink, Tsuchiura-kun?"

He wondered where she put those things. Her bag was surely full of medical things. Women are very weird. Before he could give his answer, they heard footsteps coming toward them. They saw Len and the others. "Heh, they rescue her but it seems they also bring some friends." Ryoutaro said as he draws his sword. Mori also got on her feet and readied her weapon.

"Don't take all the fun by yourself this time, Tsuchiura-kun. Don't forget that your wound is not fully healed yet."

-000-

"Why didn't we use the same passage we used to come in?" Kazuki asked Karin as they ran. Behind them, Len slashed another guard that chased them. They had a few scratches and bruises here and there because of the fighting they had done.

"It won't do us any good if we go out from the same way we go in if it's in our enemy's territory. That's the basic knowledge for us to know, Kazuki-nii." Kahoko told her brother. She was holding one of Len's twin sword while her other hand was holding Karin's hand.

They saw Ryoutaro standing in front of the pillar not too far away. They also saw a mound of some guards, but they didn't see Mori with him. Suddenly, they heard a few guards that chased them fell with an arrow sticking into their neck. They finally arrived in the center of the maze and Karin told them to stand around the pillar. They didn't question her for they were in a hurry to escape. Mori joined them shortly. With her long range attack, she was able to take down a good number of guards chasing them. Then, Karin pushed an orb that was in the center of the pillar. The ground beneath them rumbled and suddenly the ground they were standing at moved down, bringing them to another underground passage.

This passage was different from the other they used to come in. This passage had lots of path that can bring them to God-knows-where. They walked in silence, hoping they would see the exit soon.

"Hey, where's Kimiko-san?" Mori asked her friends. No one answer her question for a while.

"Sis, she's at the mansion. She tries to hold the guards back so we can escape." Karin said in a sad tone.

No one commented on the answer. They continued to walk in silence. Kahoko felt guilty inside, they were leaving the woman that helped rescue her. She was fighting the man who kidnapped her. Kiriya Etou, was it? He didn't seem like a bad person. When he saw that Kimiko, he had certain look in his eyes that bugged her. Was it sadness, disappointment, or anger? She didn't know but she hoped Kimiko would be okay. Sensed Kahoko's discomfort, Len took her hand and squeezed it and in return she gave him a small, thankful smile.

-000-

"Took you long enough to save her." Nami said after she met up with them. "C'mon, we should get going and find a place to rest. We can't possibly travel with your condition, though the kingdom is just a few hours away." Nami said as she tossed a bottle of water and an apple to Kazuki.

"Nami-chan~ I love you!" Kazuki said with a happy face and then began eating his apple.

"Please, it just an apple." Mori said, rolling her eyes. "I agree with Nami. We should get going. We need to treat that wound of yours." She added. Len was about to speak when she beat him to it "Don't argue with me, your highness. All of you need treatment for your wounds. I don't care if it was just a bruise or a scratch. I WILL treat it."

"Karin-chan, what are you doing?" They heard Kahoko asked the woman.

"I've escort you out of the mansion. I need to go back and look for my sister."

"But she wants you to come with us! She sacrifices herself so we can flee and you to be free and save." Kahoko tried to argue.

"I can't just leave and let her suffer! What if the master find out? He will kill my sister!" she answered angrily.

"Then come with us and tell us about this master and his plan. Maybe we can defeat him and save your sister." Len told her.

"But I know little of mater's plan. Kiriya and my sister are the one who know of his plan."

"That's alright. Little is better than none." Len told her. She just sighed and nodded.

-000-

"Len, are you alright?" Kahoko asked him. Worry could be seen in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Instead of whether I'm fine or not, how's your condition? I mean, you're hurt and…"

"I'm fine. Karin-chan has treated my wound when I was at the mansion, and Manami-chan treated it again a moment ago." Didn't know what to say, they just sat in silence and staring at the distance. Watching the sun went down.

Len remembered about what Fuyuumi just told him. He wondered if Kahoko would reject their arranged married or not. It's true that he loves her, he couldn't deny that, but is it really a good time to told her? The enemy his parents told him already on the move and that mean the war would be starting soon. They did know about the organization, but they didn't know about their plan so it was a good thing to have someone who knew about it. If Kahoko chose to reject the arranged marriage, then he should search for his queen-to-be. He didn't know anything about Kahoko's feeling toward him. Was this the right time to confess to her? Maybe, just maybe she felt the same. This was his only chance. He didn't know what would happen next. After gathering up his courage, he began to speak

"Kahoko, can I asked you something?"

"What is it?" she answered him. Her sight still directed at the view in front of her.

"If you had an arrange marriage with the prince of our kingdom, would you accept it?"

Kahoko was shocked because of his question. She didn't know what to say. To have an arrange marriage with the prince mean she will become a queen someday. To serve her country and to lead it was a completely different thing. It was an honor for her, but then she must marry a man she hasn't meet. She didn't even know his name. Beside…

"I don't know. I…already have someone I love." She said. Len could see she said it sincerely. She really did love the man she mentioned. Len felt something in his chest. The feeling was worse than being stabbed with a sword. It was like being stabbed again and again.

"I see." He said. "Even if the prince is me?" he whispered. Nevertheless, Kahoko still heard him. Before she could say anything else, Len already walked away and leave her.

-000-

"So, your master is planning in going into war with Violon Kingdom?" Aoi asked Karin to confirm what she just told them. Karin gave him a nod. "The reason for the war is still unknown even to the whole members of the organization?" again, Aoi received a nod. "Your master's troop will attack Violon Kingdom within the next two weeks and then whether the attack was successful or not, he will attack the other kingdom at the same time?" he received a nod again from the woman. "And no one knows where his hideout is, the only one who knows is his right hand man, right?" she gave him a nod.

"We know so little about this person." Kazuki sighed.

"But I think it was enough. We already know when they are going to attack so we can prepare our own soldier." Ryoutaro said.

"And we can move the citizens to the safe place." Added Mori.

"We can also set a lot of traps." Nami smile evilly. "Tsuchiura! You must bring me to your kingdom so I can set my amazing trap!" she said as she pointed her finger to Ryoutaro and laughed an evil laugh.

"She's scary." Kazuki muttered under his breath. The other just sweat dropped because of Nami's antic.

"Ano, Kahoko-san, The Master is no longer my master. From now on, my master is Tsuchiura Kahoko-san." Karin said, surprising everyone. Before the woman could protest, Karin added "I do it of my own will. This is a tradition on my family. We live to serve our master and the master is someone we choose and I choose you Kahoko-sama. I will serve and protect you with my life. I may be not looks like it, but I can wield a weapon and fight."

"You couldn't say any Kahoko. I know about her family and there's nothing you can do to stop her. She will stop at nothing to become your servant. Her family is like the Yunoki." Azuma explained to her. Before Kahoko could give her protest or asked anything to Azuma, Len said "Just let her. If her family is anything like the Yunoki, you can't get her to leave you."

Hearing Len's explanation, Azuma only smiled while the others just give him a questioning gaze. Felt there was nothing they will talk about, Len decided to leave the room and have a walk around the palace garden to clear his mind.

-000-

"What do you want Azuma?"

Knowing Len had already known his presence, Azuma went out from his hiding place "Nothing, I'm just happy you come back safely." Azuma answered him. "You really surprised me back there. I never imagine you will give Kahoko that kind of advice."

"I experienced it firsthand."

"Ah, such an entertaining and interesting day, isn't it?"

Len just snort at his comment "Which part? It was annoying you know, pestering me and always following me wherever I go. You even followed me to the restroom."

Azuma just laughed at his words. "You know I'll always serve you even if you have a better servant, I'll follow you even if you turned your way toward the darkness and I'll protect you even if you didn't need my protection. I live to serve you and only you, the future king of Musica Kingdom. If you want, I can do the oath again right now."

"No need. Your speech already makes me sick." Len said with his back facing Azuma. The lilac haired man only chuckled for he knew his master was just shy to hear and see someone saying that kind of thing to him. Oh, how he wish he could see Len's face right now.

The gasp behind them made them turned their attention. Kahoko was standing there with a wide eyes and hands covering her mouth. She was in shock after hearing what Azuma said. She still couldn't believe it.

"Well, I'll leave you then. Good luck to you, your highness." Azuma then gave a smile to Len and left.

'_Damn it, Azuma. You know she was there. You plan this, didn't you?'_ He growled inside his mind and cursing his oh so faithful and helpful self-called servant.

Silence took over them. No one dared to speak. When Kahoko was about to leave, Len prevented her "Kahoko, I think we need to talk."

-000-

Author's note:

First of all, thank you for you who reviewed the latest chapter *hugs and kisses for you*

I know I haven't update this story in a loooooooong time, student's problem -_-". I don't know when I can update this story, ideas problem. And I don't know if I should continue this story or not, my problem.

Just to remind you who maybe forget, wonder or have question like "Why the hell Kahoko's last name is Tsuchiura?". In this fic, Kahoko, Ryo and Kazuki are sibling. I use Tsuchiura as their family name, don't ask why because I, myself don't know why. I know I'm weird -_-


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: La Corda didn't belong to me

-000-

"Yo Azuma! Wanna join the game?" Kazuki asked as Azuma entered the room. He could see that Ryou, Aoi and Kazuki were in the middle of chess. "You can help me. It's unfair that Ryou help Aoi while I play alone." Kazuki pouted.

"Where are the others?" Azuma asked as he paid no attention to Kazuki's invitation.

"Nami-chan's gone visiting Kanayan and Shinobu-san, Mori-chan and Fuyuumi-chan are dragging Karin-chan somewhere and…"

"Your turn Kazuki." Aoi said interrupting Kazuki's explanation.

"and Shimizu's sleeping at that couch." Finished Ryoutaro. "Where are Len and Kaho? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"They are talking about something as we speak and it may take a long time for Len to explain everything to Kahoko."

"What are they talking about?" Aoi asked curiously. Suddenly his face turned pale, expression of horror could be seen. His eyes were wide because of fear. Azuma and Ryou were the one who noticed it for Kazuki was still concentrating on his game.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT MARRIAGE!" Aoi suddenly shouted and shook Azuma by his collar. Ryou just sighed and shook his head, wondering why this prince becomes a dimwit when it comes to Kahoko. They just met a few days ago.

"C-calm d-down, A-aoi." Azuma said as he released Aoi's hands from his collar. "They aren't talking about marriage…" he could hear Aoi and Ryoutaro sighed in relief "…Kahoko heard me talking to Len about him being the prince. Maybe he's explaining everything to her now." After saying that, Azuma walked toward the door but before he step outside the room, he added "and maybe when she know she's Len's fiancée, they will talk about their plan on their family life likes how many children they are going to have, the names for their children and when they will start making their children. Maybe they'll start tonight, eh?" after he close the door that separated him and the shocked trio he couldn't help but chuckled. He will surely enjoy teasing the tree of them.

Inside the room, Aoi's face is void of any color, Ryoutaro was in shock while Kazuki just freeze and when he heard Azuma closed the door he finally lose it and he fell face first toward the chess-board.

"AH!" Aoi exclaimed suddenly gaining Ryoutaro's attention "Kazukiii! You ruined the game!"

-000-

"Uum… L-Len, where are we going?" Kahoko asked him but the lad didn't give her an answer. They've been walking outside castle walls. They've gone past the park where the festival was held. They are walking along the path that surrounded by trees. When they finally reached the clearing, she gasps. The view was amazing. Kahoko didn't know but somehow she felt that she had been here before. There was a large tree in the middle of the lake, there also a path leading to that tree. She skipped happily toward the tree, sitting under it. She wished she brought a book and had a picnic there. It was so comfortable and there are a lot of flowers around them so she decided to make a garland for Len.

Len walked following her. Truthfully, he didn't want to bring Kahoko to this place. He knew when she remembered what had happened in this place it will change her expression but in other hand, he didn't want to tell her the truth at the palace- at Aoi's palace. It's true that Len still has this annoying felling toward Aoi.

He decided to sit next to Kahoko and leaned his back against the tree. "Kahoko." He called to gain her attention. He heard Kahoko hm-ed and he knows that mean he has Kahoko's attention. "What do you want to know?"

She stopped humming and slowed her work down. Honestly, she had many questions in her head. So many that she herself confused to which she should asked first. "Do you promise to answer my question honestly, truthfully and without any single lie?" what she said shocked both of them, especially Len. He didn't expect her to say that. Doesn't she trust him enough to not lie to her? Maybe she has her own insecurity.

"I promise. Is there something else you want me to promise to you?"

Kahoko hid her smile and said "Nope. I know I can trust Len-kun. If you promise won't lie then you won't." she then gave her best smile to him. "What Azuma said earlier, is it true? That you are the crown prince."

"It's true." Hearing his answer made her blush but she hid it using her hair as a curtain.

"uumm… y-you said a-about m-me being the prince's f-fiancée, w-what do you m-mean by th-that?" she asked uncomfortably. She wanted to avoid the question but what he said that time bugged her. She couldn't let this opportunity passed. Maybe this time she could find out about Len's feeling toward her. Whatever the answer is, she'll be prepared beside it wouldn't be surprising if he didn't like her.

Len's having a hard time answering her question. Should he tell her the truth? But he promised right? But if he told her, she will ask another thing and it will lead to something more right? Felling Kahoko's gaze at him, he decided to keep his promise. What kind of man he is if he can't keep his own promise?

"Ah that. I just heard from Fuyuumi a few days ago that our parents planned an arrange marriage for us. She said the announcement and the engagement party will be held at the same time as Aoi and Fuyuumi's. That's all I know. We should ask our parents once we come back." Len explained all he knew to Kahoko. He was glad that she didn't ask him about his feeling. If that were to happen, he didn't know how to answer.

"I see. Then, what do you think about it? Will you accept it?"

"If you didn't want to, we can decline it. If you…"

"NO!" Kahoko cut his sentence causing him to be shocked and also relieved "I-I m-mean… it's OK. W-we c-can p-proceed a-as o-our p-parent h-had p-planned." She stuttered. _'Damn, since when do I become like Fuyuumi-chan?'_ Kahoko cursed herself silently because of her nervousness. She didn't dare to look at Len's expression, instead she avert her gaze to the garland she made. _'Does he mad? Maybe he doesn't want this arrangement? Aaargh! I shouldn't say that. Good job Kahoko. You ruined it.'_

Len didn't say anything, he couldn't. Should he be happy that Kahoko wanted to accept the arranged marriage? Or should he be worried because she accepted it easily, open-heartedly? Really, there were a lot of things going on his mind but he couldn't even say anything to her. Should he say thank you instead?

"Uumm Len-kun, if you are uncomfortable or didn't agree with the arrangement you can decline it. It's OK. You don't have to think about me."

"It's not that. I just…didn't know what to say. You probably have someone you like but you stuck with being my fiancée. I'm sorry." Len say it sincerely and with a hint of sadness for he knew that Kahoko wouldn't like someone like him. But is it a kind of sin for hoping that someone like you back, even just a little?

Kahoko just smile sadly toward the flower crown. She thought Len didn't like her. Maybe she should talk to her parents and broke the engagement even if it's not official yet. She couldn't bear to see Len be sad. She'll decline but for now maybe it's the best time to tell him about her feeling. She didn't know when the opportunity would come. If not now then when? She'll confess and give him her best smile so he wouldn't be felling guilty. Yes, maybe that would work for now. It's better to told him than to keep it herself, that way there wouldn't be any regret for her. Yes, it might be selfish of her but let this selfishness win this time.

"You don't have to say sorry. I'm happy that Len-kun is thinking about my feeling. You don't have to worry though. If you don't like it, you can tell me and we can talk to our parents, I'll help you. But, please let me being selfish just this time Len-kun."

Len just frowned and looked at her with confusedness in his eyes. He didn't know what Kahoko would say. He hoped it was not something ugly.

Kahoko took a deep breath and steeled her heart in case of rejection "You don't have to apologize and it's OK for you to decline it. Whatever choice Len-kun take will be accepted by me as long as it makes Len-kun happy…"

"Why?" Len couldn't help but ask. He didn't know where this was going. The only thing he could do was just hope.

"Err… th-that be-because err…" Kahoko was shocked because of Len's sudden question, even if it was only one word. '_Damn it Len! Why couldn't you just listen to my confession? What you do just weakened my resolve! Grrr…' _Silence hung in the air. Len's gaze was locked at her while she stared at her lap. She was trying to regain all her courage that lost because of him.

Finally, after what feels like eternity she took a deep breath and said "ItsbecauseIloveyou"

Len blinked at her once…twice… "Pardon."

Kahoko was blushing very hard it was like the color pigments on her hair replace one on her face. But she was well aware of how she said her confession. It was not decent. She even didn't understand what she said.

She took the garland she made and put it on Len's head as she said "It's because I love you, Len-kun. With all my heart." She then gave him her best of the best smile. The smile she saved just for him.

To tell Len was shocked would be understandable. He couldn't do or say anything, it seem like time had stopped. What Kahoko said kept on replaying on his mind. Words couldn't describe how he was feeling right now.

Having come back to reality, he was now aware that Kahoko had readied herself to stand up to leave him so he grabbed her wrist and pull her into a tight hug.

Kahoko's heart beat faster and faster as if it was going to burst. Len hugged her so tightly it made her hard to breathe. "Err… Len?"

Len loosened his hug and looked deeply into her eyes. He began smiling oh so softly and lovingly toward her. It was the first time she ever saw him like that. "I'm glad." Was what he said before he slowly put his lips over her and gave her a soft, warm and loving kiss.

Kahoko was surprised at first but she also felt happiness building inside of her. Len inserted all his feelings into this kiss. She knew she didn't have to worry anymore for her prince also loves her.

They finally parted after awhile and stared into each other's eyes. Kahoko couldn't help but giggle at him. Feeling slightly annoyed, he asked her with his annoyed tone about what she found funny.

"Does this mean that you love me too?" she decided to tease him for a bit. Len looked at her with eyes that said you-already-know-the-answer, "Eeeh…but I want to hear it from you Len-kun. You know, if you didn't say it then I wouldn't know right? What if suddenly Kaji-kun confesses to me? What should I say to him?" it was dirty for her to bring Kaji but she know that she couldn't make him said it unless he was…well, provoked.

"Fine, you win." Len grumbled "I love you and if Kaji confessed to you, tell him you already have a fiancé."

Kahoko just chuckled at his reply. She then hugged him tightly as he did to her. It was the happiest day on her life and she wished what were to come won't bring so much grief and misery to everyone and to both of them.

-000-

Authoress' note: Done! The confession chapter. I hope you're not disappointed with the confession. It was as far as my imagination could go. I hope you enjoy reading this story and sorry for any errors and mistake. Thank you for reading and reviewing see you


	16. Chapter 16

Authoress' note:

First of all, I want to thank you for your review. It really motivated me to continue this story.

Secondly, I'm sorry for all the typos, spelling and grammatical errors. I'll try my best to reduce their existence in this, the next and the previous chapters (I edited them a little so there will be some parts that are different or missing).

Lastly, to Guest(s) who asked where I get my ideas and how I come up with the OC's name: errr…to tell you the truth, the ideas just come to my head before I went to sleep. I start imagining something and I think that this imagination will be fun if it was played by certain character. You just need to select which character will be most suitable or it will come suddenly when I was daydreaming or staring at the monitor with open and fingers above the keyboard, as for the OC's name, I choose names from another character that I like but change it a little. Hehehe… as for what happened to Karin's sister and for what I mean by "she wished what were to come won't bring so much grief and misery to everyone and to both of them"; you just need to find out in the story. Hehehe (I know I'm being cruel and annoying, but where's the fun if I told you here, right? *wink*). I hope you're satisfied with the answer and I hope it can help you (one way or another) :)

If you have any questions don't hesitate to asked or PM-ed me. I checked my mail everyday so I'll know if there's any notification from ffn :)

Disclaimer: La Corda didn't belong to me.

-000-

The figure sat at his desk with chin on his intertwined hands. Papers which contained some information, some that like a map and some which contained some plan scattered all over his desk. His eyes were closed to make him more concentrated in his thinking. The room was dark with its only source of light is the only large window there. There was a sudden knock on the door. Without turning on the light, he told his visitor to come in. He's been waiting for them.

Etou and Kimiko walked into the dark room silently, stopping in front of their master's desk to bow to him. They were standing up straight after their master gave them a signal. Before anyone could speak, Etou bowed to his master deeply and said "I'm sorry milord. Please forgive Karin, she was ashamed of herself and she regretted it."

Kimiko turned her gaze toward him. First, he fought her and gave her a nearly fatal injury and then he told her that she was stupid and shouldn't let her emotion be in the way, the next thing she know he visited her at the infirmary and brought her favorite food and flower and now this. She didn't know what's going on her childhood friend's head but one thing was for sure. She didn't regret what she had done. If anything, freeing her sister was the best thing she had done.

Their master just raised one of his eyebrows. He didn't know that his right hand man still care about his childhood friend. He didn't expect him to bow and apologize on her behalf. Someone knocked the door. This time, a woman came through the door.

Etou glared at her when he saw her. He didn't like the woman. She had this kind atmosphere around her and a kind smile on her face but anyone could tell it was fake. He knows that underneath that appearance lies a very terrible and cruel woman. It didn't need a genius to know what his master was doing, calling this kind of woman to come to their meeting to decide on Kimiko's punishment. Their master wasn't evil but he wouldn't call his master kind either. Etou knew that Karin would be working under her. He didn't know what his master was planning but he hoped it wouldn't hurt Karin anymore than he had hurt her. She was once his precious childhood friend, that's why if he could, we wanted to change her punishment for Etou knew, anything else were better than working under that woman with his master planning something.

-000-

Ryoutaro couldn't believe his eyes. The view in front of him was…ridiculous, crazy and couldn't be comprehended by his common sense. Aoi who stood beside him was as surprised-or maybe broken-hearted-as him. Only Kazuki who stood beside Aoi had that ridiculous expression on his face, a dreamy expression with sparkling eyes and an annoying happy sigh that escape his lips.

After Kazuki ruined their game of chess because of Azuma, they decided to take a stroll around the castle. They wanted to have as much peace and happy moment as possible before the upcoming battle that would be taken place two weeks from now but that time was still a probability for they didn't know when the enemy would make their moves. It could be sooner or later. But when they went by the kitchen, they heard some maid giggling and gossiping about certain redheaded knight and her prince. Apparently Aoi and her brothers were curious to what the maid had said so they decided to ask around and got a similar answer from a lot of kyaaa-ing, squealing and dreamy-looking-let-out-a-happy-and-dreamy-sigh maids thus bringing the three of them to their current condition.

"Oooh~ what an envious sight." The voice behind them kind of brought them back from their stupor. Ryoutaro just scratch the back of his neck, embarrassed to be caught staring and spying on his fraternal twin sister. Kazuki just give a nod and smiling widely, happy for the couple while Aoi…

"Yeah, it was so envious it kinda made us want to find our own special someone huh?" Kanazawa raised an eyebrow to Aoi's reaction. He didn't know that his idiotic of a prince could take it well. He even went as far as masked his own feeling. "Aoi…"

"Nah, don't worry Kanazawa-sensei! I'm alright; beside I have Fuuyumi-chan right? Even though I'm sure she's more suited with Kei-kun than I am besides, as fellow student of yours, I should be happy for my senior right?" Aoi said, smiling a forced smile.

"Who said I was worried about you? I just called your name to invite the three of you to go and disturb Lenny's peaceful slumber." Aoi looked at him with disbelieve. He heard from Ousaki that Kanazawa's hobby was to annoy Len to no end and he thought that after Len had come back to his own kingdom, Kanazawa would stop his hobby on annoying his student but apparently, he would annoy his other student and see them as a replacement to his 'favorite victim'. The only reason he didn't annoy Aoi was because he annoyed Kanazawa with his bubbly self so, seeing Aoi as his kind of punishment for annoying his student, Kanazawa stopped that hobby of his but after seeing Len again, his hobby came back in full-force and fortunately or unfortunately, it only hit Len…hard.

"Count me in Kanayan. I'm afraid if we didn't remove his head from Kahoko's lap soon, her lap will become numb because of his weight." Ryoutaro answered Kanazawa's invitation readily, cracking his fingers in excitement.

Kazuki sweat-dropped at his little brother's behavior "Don't you think we should let them be? Len looked so peaceful and comfortable. You know it was rare for him to be like that and Ryou, don't you think you should stop that complex toward Kaho-chan?"

"The way you said that make me want to wake him up more, nii-san. And for your information, I don't have any sister complex toward Kahoko." Before Kazuki could stop them, Ryoutaro and Kanazawa started walking toward the couple. He just sighed and wished that Len wouldn't slice Ryoutaro into pieces for disturbing his moment with his sister.

-000-

Fuuyumi couldn't believe her ears. The news was so wonderful it made her heart leap. She couldn't wait to congratulate her brother and she couldn't wait to tell their mother about this. She would be delighted to finally know that her one and only son had achieved the goal he most desired. If only she could find her only one like her brother did, she's sure it would be nice. It's not like she didn't like being Aoi's fiancée, she already accept her fate. It was for the good of her Kingdom and she would do anything for her beloved country but she also wanted to experience on searching and finding the one she loved, besides…

"FUUYUMI-SAN, WATCH OUT!"

Karin's warning came too late as Fuuyumi felt herself ran into someone and about to fell when someone grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from falling.

"Are you ok, princess?" Aoi asked. He then gave his thanks to the maid who saved Fuuyumi. She was about to thank the maid when she realized that the maid was already gone.

"Aoi-san, who is she?" Karin asked. She didn't notice the maid was nearby. It was like she concealed her presence. Karin didn't know why but she had this uneasy feeling when the maid walked by her and strangely enough, she had a feeling that she had met the maid before.

"She's the head maid. It was rare to see her here because she usually very busy inside. I wonder why she's here."

"Uum…A-Aoi-san, why are you here? Sh-shouldn't you be wi-with Kazuki?" Fuuyumi asked curiously.

Aoi hesitated for a bit. He couldn't find a way to describe the event that just occurred before he ran into Fuuyumi. In the end, he just pointed his finger toward where Len and Kahoko at. Karin who saw the discomfort of her mistress didn't think twice before rushing toward Kahoko.

-000-

Kazuki somehow pitied Len. Because of Ryoutaro and Kanazawa, his peaceful moment with Kahoko didn't last long. He couldn't believe that Ryoutaro agreed to Kanazawa's plan on disturbing Len. The lad was sleeping so peacefully on Kahoko's lap that his face almost looked angelic, and that angelic face was turned into its usual-more annoyed-face just because of Kanazwa and Ryoutaro's antic.

"Ryou, What are you doing?" he could hear Kahoko questioning her brother's motive on sitting between her and Len.

"Nah, he's just protecting you from some bugs, Tsuchiura." Kanazawa replied as he sat beside Len with sandwich that he took from the picnic basket on hand.

Len wanted to spend his time with his girlfriend but when they just found the peace they needed, his former teacher and his long time enemy came and ruined it. He still respect Kanazawa, he really still do but what Kanazawa did sometimes irked him, and this is one of it, as for Ryoutaro, he just wanted to pounce him. He understood about his feeling of protectiveness toward Kahoko but he didn't have to see Len as some kidnapper that kidnapped his sister. Len must find some way to distract Ryoutaro's attention from him and his sister. Thank God that Kazuki was supportive.

"Ryoutaro-san, please move from that spot. Can't you see that Kahoko-sama was uncomfortable?" Karin's request fell into deaf ears as Ryoutaro didn't move from his spot.

Karin was saying the same request for the 5th times but the lad still hadn't moved from his spot.

"ARRGGH! I don't care if you're Kahoko-sama's brother. NOW MOVE!" Karin finally lost it as she grabbed Ryoutaro by his collar and tried to move him from his spot.

Karin's action made the others surprised as they didn't think that she would do something like that. Kanazawa and Kazuki continue eating the snacks, Len continue drinking his tea and Kahoko continue reading her book. Aoi could only chuckled and Fuuyumi was a little worried but couldn't do anything as they watched from the distance.

-000-

"Are you ok with this Kimiko?" Etou asked with worry in his voice. They were on their way to the music store at Violoncelle Kingdom that Etou used as his post.

"There's nothing you can do Kiriya. Master had already decided on this. You or I couldn't do anything to change it."

"Kimiko-chan, could you come here for a sec? I need to tell you about my plan." The feminine voice called her.

Etou still didn't like it for one bit. The fact that Kimiko should work under Azuza was enough to make Etou worried about her. Azuza was known for her skill with spear and poison and she wouldn't hesitate to use her weapon and poison to kill someone who betrayed her master and disobey her and his command.

"Kiriya-kun, could you please open the door? We will attract an attention if we stand in front of this store for too long, wouldn't we?" Azuza spoke with a sweet voice and smile it made them forget her true nature for a second. "Please rest and prepare the best for our mission. Both of you know that failure was not an option, don't you?"

"In case you forget, Azuza. My mission and yours were different so don't drag me into your mission."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiriya-kun. It must have slipped from my mind." Azuza said it with a sweet voice full of sarcasm.

Etou just glared at her before went to his room. Now, he wished he could turn back the time and stopped his old self from making Kimiko and Karin suffered something unnecessary. He couldn't change the past to free them but maybe he could do something to free them now. Etou didn't have any choice but to meet that person and negotiate with him. He knew his master or Azuza would kill him if either of them found out about what he was about to do but he'll do it no matter what. He was not suited to become a villain after all.

-000-

Len stood under the tree where Kahoko was kidnapped and where he confessed to her. To tell the truth, he wouldn't want to leave Kahoko's side if someone hadn't sent him an urgent letter. Ryoutaro went as far as called him his sister's loyal dog, following her where ever she go and never leave her side. Len couldn't help it; Kahoko was the most important thing for him. If only the letter didn't find its way to him, he'll be at the palace listening to Kahoko playing a violin or maybe they'll play a duet. It's been a long time since they play the violin together.

Someone who came caught Len's attention. He narrowed his eyes and drew one of his twin swords as the person was approaching him.

"What do you want?" Len asked coldly.

He dropped his weapon-a pair of tonfa-to the ground and raises his hands, indicating he wouldn't do anything funny to Len. Seeing Len didn't put his sword back to its sheath, he sighed and scratched his neck.

"I know it was hard to believe that someone who kidnapped your girlfriend wants to meet you but…" He began on explaining but Len cut him coldly

"Just tell me what you want and what purpose you have."

"I was about to tell you that part but you cut me, gezz…" Len just glared at him "anyway, I want to negotiate with you."

Len had to frown at that statement but he kept his guard up. Taking Len's silence as his clue to continue his explanation, Etou began to speak "You see, I was one of your enemy's most trusted and treasured man and I'll tell you everything I know but in return, you'll do something I asked."

"Is this some kind of trap? You know I won't fall for that."

"Good grief, here I was offering something so valuable but you think it was some kind of trap? You're so cruel you know."

"Do you think I will trust someone who was an enemy?"

"You have a point but…"

"Let's hear him, Len-kun."

Kahoko suddenly appeared behind Etou along with Azuma. Their appearances take both of them by surprise but Len put his guard up quickly. He then glared at Etou, assuming he also sent a letter to Kahoko.

"What are you doing here? I didn't send any letter to you." Etou asked, feeling Len's glare was on him. He didn't want his negotiation become harder because of some misunderstanding.

Kahoko just scratched her head, afraid of Len's reaction when he found out that she had followed him.

"We follow you here, your highness. We've been hiding behind those trees." Azuma decided to answer Etou's question and explained it to Len.

"Kahoko, you should know better than trust an enemy." Len said in much gentler tone. He didn't know what to say when Azuma explained it. He knew he should be angry because of their action but he just couldn't be angry at her. He would have had a word with Azuma, though.

"But Len, I'm sure he's not a bad person. He said sorry before he knocked me unconscious." Kahoko tried to explain to Len. He didn't understand his girlfriend's way of thinking. How could she say that her kidnapper was not a bad person just because he said sorry to her?

"Now, you highness, you should hear his side of story. Your father always says that you should hear someone's explanation before deciding what to do to them, right?" Azuma said.

Kahoko walked toward Len and grabbed his free hand "Please Len-kun. It wouldn't be bad to hear his story, right? And besides, if he tried anything funny like trying to kidnap me again, you will protect me, right?" Kahoko then gave him her puppy eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

Len just sighed and then sheathed his sword and said "Fine, you win. Let's hear him." Kahoko then hug him as she said her thanks.

Etou thought that Kahoko had Len wrapped around her fingers if he would do what she said just because she asked him to. He was lucky that Kahoko came and persuade Len. If she were not there, he knew Len wouldn't hear him and his effort would go to waste.

-000-

Kimiko couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that bugged her. She didn't know which one made her felt that way, Azuza's behavior or Azuza's order, maybe both. Ever since Etou came back from his little journey, Azuza had been keeping an eye on him. She even had one of her underlings to follow his every move.

"Azuza-sama, I have important information for you." Kimiko heard Azuza's underling that infiltrate the palace said. Kimiko and Azuza were in the middle of making poisons on Azuza's guidance. "The mouse had decided to part ways." The mouse was their way to mention their enemies. Kimiko started listening more intently when she heard about their current enemy where her sister was at. "The dark green, brown and red mice were on their way to Pianisimmo Kingdom, the lilac and light green were on their way to Souffler Kingdom while the blue, red, brown and muddy were on their way to Violon Kingdom."

Both Kimiko and Azuza stopped what they were doing. Kimiko was happy because her sister was safe while Azuza was seen to be thinking.

"Hmp. It seems we will change our plan. Kimiko, called Etou…" Azuza told her and then she turned her attention to her informant "…told our soldiers at the castle to prepare themselves. We will do our mission tomorrow night."

The informant bowed to Azuza and then exited the room while Kimiko went to search for Etou.

-000-

Authoress' note: Chapter 16 is finished! *dancing a happy dance*. I'm sorry for spelling or grammatical errors. I tried to reduce them as much as possible. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. See ya at the next chapter! :D


End file.
